7 Pecados Mortais
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Realidade Alternativa: Após 7 anos sem se verem, Bellatrix e Sirius reencontram-se e, entre intrigas e pecados, eles acabam por viver uma paixão proibida que conduz à identidade do verdadeiro assassino de Sirius Black...
1. Vaidade

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º1**  
_"Vaidade…"_

_

* * *

_

_A **vaidade** consiste em uma estima exagerada de uma pessoa por si mesma__. Para a __Igreja Católica__ é um dos piores __sete pecados capitais__, sendo o mesmo pecado associado ao __**orgulho**__ excessivo e à __**arrogância**, e também à** soberba**. __A imagem da vaidade é uma pessoa que estará geralmente em frente a um __espelho..._

* * *

_Uma brisa quente e harmoniosa entrava pela janela aberta, fazendo com que as cortinas, de um branco imaculado e suaves como a seda, esvoaçassem ao sabor do deleitoso vento. Essências de flores e de eucaliptos entravam no quarto, possuindo-o por completo, sem se importarem com a pessoa que já se encontrava ali, desacordada._

_Sentindo os raios de sol, fortes e vulgares para uma manhã de Verão, incidirem no seu rosto, Sirius abriu os olhos, pouco a pouco, para puder se habituar à luminosidade, que preenchia o compartimento de uma forma estonteante, apagando qualquer indício de uma sombra da noite._

_Bocejando e espreguiçando-se, ainda deitado na cama de casal, com lençóis frescos e limpos, de um azul muito claro, apenas vestido com uns boxers pretos, Sirius Black olhou tristemente para o tecto de um branco amarelado, devido à sujidade que este acumulara, ao longo dos tempos._

_Sonhara mais uma vez com ela…_

_A mulher que lhe roubara o coração e que lhe tirara uma parte da alma, levando-os a ambos com ela para sempre…_

_Para toda a eternidade…_

_Sonhara com o seu toque suave e macio…_

_Com os seus lábios doces e tentadores…_

_Com o seu corpo delineado de curvas perfeitas e delicadas…_

_Com aqueles cabelos de um negro tenebroso caindo em ondulações confusas e sensuais até ao meio das costas, passando pelos ombros bem definidos e morenos…_

_Com aqueles olhos angelicais azuis, parecendo duas preciosas safiras com o seu específico brilho natural…_

_Sirius suspirou e abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos que o perseguiam desde a última noite de Verão, do ano passado, como uma sombra que não larga o seu dono._

_Levantando-se, rapidamente, da cama, o que fez com que ficasse um pouco zonzo, Sirius fechou os olhos para acalmar a ressaca que começava a surgir, rapidamente, devido aos efeitos das grandes quantidades de álcool que tinha ingerido, na noite anterior._

_Inspirou, calmamente, a essência feminina, tormentosamente familiar, que ainda se encontrava embrenhada no seu corpo, como uma doença impossível de ser curada._

_Abrindo os olhos mais uma vez, olhou instintivamente à volta._

_Três garrafas de vinho encontravam-se colocadas, de forma desordenada, em cima de uma pequena mesa de madeira, todas já vazias, mesmo ao lado da cama, acompanhadas, também, por uma pequena garrafa de cerveja, meia vazia._

_Algumas folhas e pergaminhos velhos, rasgados e amachucados, encontravam-se espalhados em cima da secretária, num dos cantos do quarto, identificando-se como as mesmas cartas que Sirius tinha recebido a algumas semanas atrás, dos seus melhores amigos, a tentarem saber o que acontecera com ele._

_Um roupeiro, ao lado da secretária, encontrava-se com as portas de madeira escancaradas, demonstrando o seu conteúdo. Roupas penduradas de qualquer forma e sem grande atenção, algumas sujas, outras amachucadas._

_E, por fim, uma porta branca, mesmo frente à cama, que indicava a entrada para o banheiro, ao lado de outra, esta castanha clara, que o levaria até ao corredor de saída do motel barato, em que tivera hospedado durante essa noite._

_Suspirando mais uma vez, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, levando consigo a garrafa de cerveja, deixando a marca circular do fundo desta na mesa, atolada de pó._

_Sirius abriu a portinha de um pequeno armário velho, localizada acima do lavatório, para retirar uma caixa de comprimidos, metade vermelhos e metade brancos, para as suas dores de cabeça._

_Metendo-os na boca, sem perder tempo, e ingerindo, logo em seguida, um último trago do resto da cerveja que se encontrava na garrafa, Sirius sentiu esta refrescar-lhe a garganta, ao mesmo tempo que sentia os comprimidos passarem por ela com alguma dificuldade._

_Fechando a portinha e sem se olhar ao espelho, Sirius abriu a torneira do lavatório, fazendo o silêncio daquela manhã ser totalmente preenchido pelo zunido e rangido da velha canalização, que era atravessada pela água._

_Colocando as mãos em forma de concha debaixo da torneira, Sirius encheu-as de água, para, em seguida, lavar o seu rosto com ela._

_Sem se importar em limpar a cara com a toalha fofa, dobrada mesmo ao lado do lavatório, Sirius deixou as gotas escorrerem pela sua cara, pelo seu pescoço e pelo seu corpo bem definido e elegante, até à barra dos boxers, que acabaram por ficar encharcados._

_Pousando as mãos molhadas e ainda um pouco suadas, devido ao sonho, uma em cada lado do lavatório, Sirius olhou-se por fim ao espelho._

_O rosto ainda jovem estava marcado por olheiras muito profundas, mesmo por baixo dos belos olhos azuis cristalinos. O cabelo negro e sujo, estava despenteado e com nós. A boca, que outrora não emitia nada para além de um sorriso atrevido ou maroto, contorcia-se num esgar de tristeza e raiva._

_Sirius afastou o olhar do espelho. Tinha nojo de si próprio. Tinha raiva! Como pudera abandoná-la num momento tão crítico como aquele? Como pudera trocá-la por uma satisfação ao melhor amigo? Como pudera acreditar que ela não o amava…? Como…?_

_Tantas eram as perguntas, como escassas eram as respostas._

_Mas Sirius tinha a certeza de uma coisa, que nunca esqueceria…_

_- Amo-te…- sussurrou ele, numa voz rouca, deixando uma lágrima fina rasar-lhe os olhos, para logo se confundir com as gotas de água, que ainda lhe escorriam pelo rosto, e perder-se na boca do garoto, enquanto que ele abaixava a cabeça lamentavelmente.

* * *

_

_- Desculpe o atraso, senhora… Amh…_

_- Senhora Kimberly, senhor Black! Kimberly!- disse a idosa, num tom jovial, sorrindo a Sirius, que lhe devolveu o sorriso com alguma dificuldade._

_- Sim… Queira-me acompanhar, senhora Kimberly?- perguntou ele, dirigindo a senhora até aos portões monstruosos de uma enorme mansão._

_- Claro, claro!- disse ela, após conferir o aspecto de Sirius, com alguma dúvida._

_Apesar de não ter conseguido disfarçar as olheiras, Sirius tinha o cabelo negro penteado e lavado, mas, como provava a camisa preta, levemente húmida no colarinho, este não tinha sido seco, antes de sair do motel. As calças de ganga pretas estavam levemente amachucadas na parte inferior e os ténis, um pouco rotos nas partes laterais, necessitavam de ser urgentemente engraxados._

_Indiferente ao que pensara a idosa senhora, Sirius pegou num molhe de chaves, procurando uma que coubesse na ranhura do cadeado forte, que prendia os portões, um ao outro._

_Kate Kimberly era uma senhora já com os seus muitos 73 anos. Tinha um cabelo muito curto, completamente branco, que se encontrava, nesse momento, oculto por um chapéu cor de beringela. O seu porte, pequeno e franzino, dentro de um fato completo, em tons de roxo, era aparado por uma bengala de madeira de mogno envernizada. O seu rosto, marcado por linhas profundas e longas, tinha sido condecorado com dois olhos de um cinzento acastanhado, em forma de amêndoa._

_- Como pode ver, existe muito espaço para os seus netos e bisnetos brincarem à vontade e sem interrupções!- disse ele, deixando a senhora passar pelas portas principais, para se deparar logo com a entrada luxuosa da casa._

_Um candelabro pendia do tecto, brilhando cada cristal constituinte deste, quando Sirius acendeu as luzes. Um tapete grandíssimo vermelho sangue preenchia todo o chão da entrada, onde Sirius identificou a pequena mancha de vinho, que ele próprio entornara, num passado, agora longínquo. Havia, pelo menos, umas cinco ou seis portas ali, cada uma direccionando-os para compartimentos diferentes. Uma escadaria, envolvida por hera falsa, subia até ao piso superior, que se dividia, por sua vez, em dois._

_- Este é o piso dos quartos! Como poderá constatar, existem doze quartos e seis banheiros, sem contar com os dois escritórios, com o bar e a biblioteca. Nas extremidades de cada um dos dois corredores encontrará uma escada em caracol que liga este piso ao sótão e…_

_- Não percebo, senhor Black…- interrompeu a idosa, olhando para o jovem, que a olhava confuso._

_- Não percebe o quê, senhora Kimberly?- perguntou ele, vendo que teria que repetir a sua explicação mais uma vez._

_- Não percebo, senhor Black, a razão pela qual um jovem como o senhor, dono de uma mansão como esta, em tão boas condições e com tantos compartimentos e espaço, não ter outros planos melhores para ela, em vez de vendê-la, simplesmente, a uma pobre idosa como eu, com doze filhos casados e cada um deles já com os seus próprios filhos! – disse a senhora, jovialmente, olhando para ele, e apoiando o seu corpo na bengala._

_Sirius sorriu à senhora, mas desta vez sinceramente._

_- Demasiadas recordações…- murmurou ele, fracamente, fechando os olhos só para tentar ouvir um simples murmúrio daquela que ele sempre amara._

_- Sirius…_

_A pele de Sirius arrepiou-se levemente ao ouvir aquele murmúrio suave e tentador, roçando-lhe ao de leve a orelha._

_- Sirius…_

_Só poderia estar enlouquecendo._

_- Sirius…_

_Os cabelos da nuca eriçaram, ao sentir um toque suave passar-lhe pelo braço, ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação quente ocupava-se do seu pescoço._

_- Recordações?- perguntou a idosa, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas não deixando de sorrir._

_Sirius abriu os olhos, fazendo o toque, a sensação e o murmúrio desaparecerem instantaneamente._

_- Sim… Recordações …- disse ele, olhando em volta. – Foi nesta casa que vivi a minha maior aventura de todas… Mas não foi acompanhado com os meus amigos, como seria habitual para certas pessoas…_

_- Então, com quem foi? – perguntou a senhora, com o nítido interesse na sua vozinha fina._

_Sirius sorriu, mais uma vez, olhando para uma das portas mais próximas das escadas, que o levaria até ao quarto que visitara durante várias noites e dias, durante o Verão do ano passado._

_- Com a mulher mais perfeita de todo este mundo… Bellatrix Black…

* * *

_

_Sirius Black;_

_Como já deve ser do seu conhecimento, o seu avô faleceu semana passada e de acordo com o testamento que deixou para trás, você é o herdeiro directo da mansão de férias da família Black e da maior parte dos territórios. Como também já deve estar-se a aperceber, terá que pôr os seus ressentimentos inúteis de lado quanto à sua família, e acompanhar-nos até à mansão, onde faremos as últimas partilhas. Seja útil uma vez na vida e venha para cá._

_Sem mais;_

_Leonor Black._

- Não acredito nisto!- resmungou o garoto, amachucando levemente o pergaminho nas suas mãos.

- O quê?- perguntou outro garoto saindo do banheiro, escovando os dentes.

Sirius estendeu a carta ao amigo, que a agarrou para ler, enquanto que se deitava na cama mais uma vez, de onde tinha sido obrigado a levantar-se, para abrir a janela à violenta e idiota coruja da família.

- Vais?- perguntou James, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sirius encolheu os ombros, fitando o tecto completamente branco do quarto do amigo.

- Achas que devo ir?- perguntou ele, desviando o seu olhar para o amigo que relia a carta.

James Potter e Sirius Black eram os melhores amigos de todos os tempos. Tinham andado sete anos juntos na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, na equipa dos corajosos Gryffindors, e tinham sido conhecidos como os garotos mais gostosos e populares da escola. Infelizmente, esses momentos de glória adolescente, tinha acabado nesse mesmo ano, quando eles completaram o sétimo e último ano da escola.

James Potter era tão charmoso e bonito quanto Sirius, mas, em vez de dois olhos azuis cristalinos, possuía um par de olhos castanhos avelã, atrás dos aros dos óculos, que lhe dava um aspecto intelectual.

- Não sei… Mas acho que devias! Era da maneira que saias finalmente da minha casa!- riu-se James, fazendo Sirius deitar-lhe um olhar repreendedor, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido.

- Mas, e a festa de noivado?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o amigo que, apenas a menção da palavra "noivado", sorrira bobamente.

- Está descansado! Como é esta noite, poderá fazer as malas amanhã de manhã e partir depois de um bom almoço, não?- perguntou ele, voltando ao banheiro, para enxaguar a boca.

- Bem… Acho que sim!- respondeu ele, guardando a carta que James tinha colocado em cima da cama dentro de um dos bolsos, amachucando-a mais um pouco.

- Sirius! Deixe o seu maldito orgulho de lado!É dessa maneira que se vê que é como a sua família!- resmungou James, de dentro do banheiro.

Sirius suspirou e revirou os olhos, mas afastou os maus pensamentos sorrindo.

Encontrava-se muito contente pelo amigo, que, finalmente, decidira avançar, após dois anos de namoro, e pedir a efusiva Lily Evans em noivado, que fora, durante longos anos, a paixão do maroto.

* * *

- Que género de anel achas que lhe devo comprar?- perguntou James, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, enquanto olhava atentamente para a montra de uma ourivesaria.- Sirius? 

James olhou para o amigo, vendo que não obtinha qualquer resposta da parte dele, que, por sua vez, olhava absorto para um anel de ouro branco, muito elegante, com uma pequena safira cravada nele, que parecia estar a olhar para ele.

Ao brilhar intensamente, com o barulho das luzes na loja, Sirius lembrou-se de uma garota que possuía uns olhos de um azul fascinantes, muito semelhantes aquela jóia, e com cabelos negros, sempre atados em duas tranças, uma em cada lado da cabeça. Fechou os olhos, fazendo a confusão e o barulho das pessoas, que passavam, diminuir consideravelmente, para se lembrar do rosto miúdo daquela garota, com pequenas sardas no nariz e um sorriso malvado na face.

- Sirius!

Sirius abriu os olhos. Os saltos altos das mulheres a passarem já se faziam ouvir a cada passada, na calçada, e o farfalhar das páginas dos jornais, transportados pelos homens, em fatos elegantes de trabalho, fizeram com que Sirius voltasse finalmente à realidade.

- O que estavas a dizer, James?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o amigo, um pouco baralhado.

James suspirou, profundamente, revirando os olhos e passando uma das mão pelo cabelo, despenteando-o ainda mais.

- Anel para o noivado? Onde é que tinhas a cabeça, Sirius?- perguntou James, entrando na ourivesaria, sendo seguido pelo amigo.

- Ah… Na carta! Não sei se devo ir…- mentiu ele, olhando pelo canto do olho o anel com a safira.

- Vai! Tu és herdeiro daquela enorme mansão! Quando eu e a Lily nos casarmos, podes-nos sempre convidar!- disse ele, sorrindo marotamente.

- Quase toda minha!- contrapôs Sirius, interrompendo o amigo, analisando os anéis de noivado, numa vitrina, perto do balcão, onde um senhor de fato completo, recebia uma senhora muito elegante, vestida ricamente, que queria comprar uma gargantilha de diamantes.- E mesmo que quisesse convidar-vos, não sei se a ruiva vai aceitar o teu pedido de noivado…

James fuzilou-o com o olhar, o que fez Sirius ficar satisfeito. Adorava provocar as pessoas, entre todos James, principalmente naquela altura, em que este estava totalmente nervoso com a ideia do casamento.

- O que achas daquele?- perguntou James, após alguns segundos em silêncio, apontando para um anel.

Sirius mal olhou para o anel, mas vira o suficiente para concluir que a futura senhora Potter iria adorar e estimar o pequeno anel com uma esmeralda e pequenos diamantes.

* * *

- Um brinde aos noivos!- riu-se Frank Longbottom, erguendo a taça de espumante acima da cabeça, ao que todos seguiram o exemplo, brindando em honra do casal mais recente: James Potter e Lily Evans. - Que sejam muito felizes e que tenham muitos filhos! 

Lily corou, sendo abraçada carinhosamente por James, que lhe beijou a face afectuosamente.

Sirius sorriu ao ver os amigos finalmente contentes.

Apesar de não apreciar em muito casamentos, Sirius tinha a certeza que aquele ali em particular passaria à frente todos os outros.

- Estamos a pensar numa equipa de Quidditch!- riu-se James, não largando a cintura da noiva.

- Sete filhos, James? Enlouqueceste de vez?- perguntou Lily, escancarando a cabeça.

- Prontos, Lily… Não se preocupe que o James está a pensar, de certeza, em alguns suplentes!- riu-se Sirius, fazendo Lily olhar para ele com um olhar de censura, mas não evitando sorrir.

* * *

- Boa sorte!- desejou James, sorrindo ao amigo. 

- Bem preciso!- riu-se ele, pegando nas suas poucas malas.- Quero ver como vou conseguir aguentar a minha mãe durante três meses! E ainda por cima a tratar de negócios e heranças!

- Por milagre, consegues!- disse James, ao que Sirius gargalhou.

- Sim… Um milagre!- gozou Sirius, despedindo-se por uma última vez do amigo, e desaparecendo no ar.

* * *

- Finalmente! Pensei que nunca mais aparecesse!- resmungou alguém, logo que Sirius apareceu, magicamente, no hall de entrada do nº12 de Grimmauld Place, a casa da mui antiga família Black. 

Sirius ergueu a cabeça, rapidamente.

Uma mulher alta e magra, com cabelos tão pretos como as trevas e olhos de um negro tão escuro e profundo, que faziam com que nunca dê-se para ver os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, encontrava-se à sua frente, olhando-o com o maior ódio e desprezo que podia existir.

- Bom-dia também para si, mãe!- resmungou Sirius, revirando os olhos e pousando as malas no chão.

- E não me fale nesse tom, menino! Que maneiras são essas?- replicou ela, olhando para ele irritadiça.- Vá cumprimentar imediatamente o seu pai e o seu irmão! E já agora a sua pobre coitada prima Narcisa, que está na sala de visitas à espera à mais de duas horas para nos irmos embora!

Sirius revirou os olhos mais uma vez, vendo a sua mãe virar-lhe as costas e sair do hall de entrada, entrando numa porta que daria à sala de jantar, resmungando sobre algo parecido com "_Porque aquele miserável não saiu mais às suas primas e ao irmão? Tinha logo que ir buscar aquele feitio insuportável do avô…_"

Sirius bufou. A sua mãe sempre preferira as primas e o outro filho, do que a ele próprio. Excepto, é claro, Adromeda, que no último ano tinha fugido de casa com o namorado muggle, uma pessoa não-mágica, desencadeando a raiva e o ódio de sua mãe e tia, que defendiam com unhas e dentes os princípios de um puro-sangue.

- Olá, maninho…- disse uma voz atrás de si, interrompendo os seus pensamentos e fazendo o desprezo do garoto, aumentar ainda mais.

Olhando para as escadas sombrias e já um pouco desgastadas, que dariam ao piso superior, onde se encontrava, entre muitos, o seu quarto, Sirius deparou-se com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o seu irmão mais novo: Regulus Black.

- Maninho… Como tem passado?- perguntou Sirius, num tom irónico, irritando-se ao ver que Regulus, agora mais crescido desde a última vez que o vira, possuía a mesma beleza extrema que ele próprio.

Os mesmos olhos azuis cristalinos marcavam o rosto jovem e o cabelo negro, num caindo elegantemente até ao queixo, estava no outro curtinho.

- Melhor do que certas pessoas…- gozou ele, afastando-se logo em seguida, entrando também na sala de jantar, numa atitude de arrogância.

Sirius apertou o punho. Se ele conseguisse ficar na presença da sua mãe e do seu irmão, durante uma semana, sem se irritar, viraria santo…

* * *

- Aqui estamos!- sorriu o senhor Black, aparecendo por trás de uma árvore, juntamente com a mulher, os filhos e a sobrinha, que usava, por sua vez, uma saia tão curta, que obrigou Sirius a olhar as pernas bem torneadas da garota, cobiçosamente. 

Narcisa Balck possuía o dom da beleza, como já seria de esperar na família em que se encontrava… Pelo menos na geração deles. Cabelos loiros caíam em pequenos caracóis até aos ombros brancos, enquanto que dois olhos de um azul clarinho brilhavam no rosto.

Ao sair de trás da árvore, seguindo o pai, Sirius deparou-se com a mesma mansão que vira durante vários meses, no Verão. A mansão de férias da família Black.

O mesmo portão preto imponente fechava a entrada para uma aventura inacreditável. Os mesmos campos e jardins, à volta do edifício branco, com várias janelas e varandas, e uma grande porta de entrada, esperavam embarcar duas pessoas com um mesmo destino inevitável. Os mesmos compartimentos, decorados de formas tão diferentes entre si, hesitavam em esconder segredos perigosos e sombrios.

Tudo estava igual.

Até mesmo o seu quarto.

Logo ao entrar, os vários tons de vermelho e dourado fizeram-se sobressair. O seu avô tinha feito aquele quarto especialmente para si.

Uma cama de dossel, com cortinas de um dourado meio transparente e colcha vermelha sangue, encontrava-se encostada à parede direita, enquanto que, mesmo à frente, estava um roupeiro que tocava o tecto. Uma longa secretária, à frente de uma das janelas fechadas, com cortinas de um dourado escuro escuras, estava próxima a uma varanda, enfeitada com algumas flores primaveris.

Suspirando e sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia, Sirius dirigiu-se à varanda, abrindo-a, para sentir a brisa acariciar-lhe o pescoço e afagar-lhe os cabelos, fechando os olhos automaticamente. Inalou o suave aroma de frutos silvestres, proveniente de um bosque ali perto.

Tinha saudades do seu avô. Era o único naquela família sem preconceitos…

Sirius olhou em volta atentamente. Os territórios do avô falecido, estendiam-se até onde caía o sol. Perto do bosque, meio recôndito, podia-se ver um pequeno lago límpido, brilhando com os últimos raios de sol. Como o tempo passara tão depressa?

- SIRIUS! A MÃE QUER QUE DESCHAS! A NOSSA PRIMA JÁ CHEGOU!- gritou Regulus, batendo com toda a sua força na porta de madeira do quarto de Sirius, com o propósito de irritá-lo.

- JÁ VOU!- rugiu Sirius, olhando para a porta furioso e olhando, depois, distraído para os portões da mansão, onde esperava um carro muito elegante branco, para entrar.

Ao se abrirem os portões, Sirius endireitou-se, olhando para o carro avançar, pela estrada de areia, parando mesmo à frente da porta de entrada.

A porta branca do carro abriu-se, deixando com que um perna morena elegante aparecesse de dentro do carro.

- SIRIUS!

Sirius revirou os olhos e correu até fora do quarto. Como estava arrependido em não ter ficado na companhia dos seus amigos…

- Como sempre atrasado!- resmungou a sua mãe, com o nariz torcido, num esgar de arrogância, vendo-o correr pelas escadas abaixo.

Sirius deitou-lhe um olhar furioso, continuando a avançar, aproximando-se deles. Porque ainda não tinham aberto a porta à pessoa que esperava entrar?

Então, Regulus colocou o pé à frente de Sirius, fazendo com que este acabasse por tropeçar e cair no chão.

- Seu…- Sirius não conseguiu acabar, sendo pisado numa mão, pela mãe, que passava por ele, nesse preciso momento, para abrir a porta, que alguém batia fortemente. Sirius fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça ao chão, sentindo uma dor aguda possuí-lo.

- Bem-vinda, minha cara Bellatrix!- cumprimentou a mãe de Sirius, tentando manter a sua postura fria, mas não evitando uma pontada de felicidade, que era muito rara, na sua voz.

Sirius ergueu levemente a cabeça.

Sapatos azuis de salto alto, em verniz, umas pernas morenas perfeitamente torneadas, um fato azul claro com o símbolo de _Beauxbatons_, justo a um corpo elegante e com curvas bem definidas, uma face de anjo, com dois olhos de um azul safira fascinantes e com longos cabelos negros em ondulações confusas e atrevidas… Aquela não era, definitivamente, a mesma Bellatrix irritante, que usava sempre tranças, que conhecera à sete anos atrás.

- Já no chão, caro priminho? Não precisa fazer-me sentir tão bem-vinda!- riu-se Bella, sarcasticamente.

Sirius rugiu, entreabrindo os olhos. Continuava irritante.

- Sabe, priminha, não quero que haja a hipótese de tropeçar no tapete… Ainda pode estragar o seu belo rosto que lhe tanto custou!- gozou Sirius, levantando-se num ápice.

Bella revirou os olhos, desviando o olhar para a sua tia.

- Os meus pais?- perguntou Bella, enfadonha, olhando em volta.- Narcisa!

Bella sorriu eaproximou-se da irmã, que lhe devolvia osorriso, abraçando-a, o que fez Sirius erguer uma sobrancelha, surpreso pela atitude tão diferente da prima, que antes era tão egoísta e insensível.

- Parece que o clima de França não lhe fez bem…- gozou Sirius, baixinho.

- O que está dizendo?- perguntou ela, por cima do ombro, ficando ainda mais sensual, erguendo um sobrancelha bem delineada.

- N… Nada!- engasgou-se Sirius, corando levemente.

"_O que raio se está a passar comigo?"_

- Sirius! Leve as malas de sua prima para cima… Ah… E quanto aos seus pais esteja descansada. Voltarão no final desta semana...- disse a senhora Black, ao que Bella anuiu.

Sirius pegou nas malas de Bella sem cuidado algum, arrastando-as pelas escadas acima.

- Black! Tenha cuidado! Ouviu? Estou falando consigo!- reclamou Bella, seguindo mesmo atrás do primo.

- Black? Existe tanto Black nesta casa que não dá para saber se está falando comigo!- disse Sirius sarcasticamente, entrando no quarto de Bella, decorado em tons de azul e prata.

Apesar de se assemelhar ao seu quarto, o quarto de Bella apenas tinha uma diferença. Tinha um enorme espelho, mesmo ao lado da cama.

Atirando as malas de qualquer forma para cima da cama de dossel, com cobertores azuis-escuros e cortinas transparentes de prata, Sirius fez menção em sair, mas Bella impediu-o.

- Você é um idiota!- disse ela, apontando irritada para uma mala, que se abrira, revelando o seu conteúdo.

- E você é uma garota irritante!- respondeu ele, aproximando-se dela, perigosamente, transportando um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, é! Pelo menos não sou safada como você!- exclamou ela, também aproximando-se dele, ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto dele.

- Mas tenho a certeza que não se importaria de ser…- provocou Sirius, enlaçando-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

- Largue-me!- disse ela, libertando-se facilmente do abraço dele.- Saia daqui, JÁ!

- Como queira, priminha…- disse ele numa voz rouca, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.- Mas depois não fique arrependida...

Sirius saiu do quarto, rapidamente, sentindo um arrepio ao se lembrar de quão perto os rostos deles dois estavam.

Espera aí… O que se passava com ele? Nunca pensara em seduzir a sua prima, por mais bonita e sensual que ela fosse. Ele nem gostava dela!

Não resistindo à tentação, Sirius entreabriu levemente a porta, espreitando pela pequena abertura.

Cantarolando uma música, Bella retirava o casaco azul do uniforme, abrindo alguns botões da camisa branca, dando uma melhor visão ao seu decote.

- Chega!- resmungou Sirius, fechando a porta e afastando-se em direcção ao seu quarto.- Isto é uma loucura… Ainda vou parar ao St.Mungus...

* * *

- A sua irmã Bella?- perguntou a senhora Black, ao jantar, a Narcisa. 

- Ela disse que não tinha fome… Ia ficar no quarto a descansar.- disse a garota, cortando o bife.

- Muito bem…- foi a resposta da senhora Black, voltando à sua refeição, fazendo com que um poderoso e intolerável silêncio apoderar-se da sala de jantar, já por sienorme.

- Com licença… Tenho de ir ao banheiro…- disse Sirius, levantando-se da cadeira, ainda mastigando um pedaço de carne.

- Isso são maneiras?- perguntou a sua mãe, mas Sirius limitou-se a ignorá-la, saindo do compartimento e subindo a enormeescadaria, passando as mãos pela hera falsa, sentindo a aspereza de cada folha.

Chegando ao topo das escadas, Sirius virou para a direita, mas quando ia aseguir para o seu quarto, reparou que a porta do quarto de Bella estava toda aberta.

Sirius não conseguiu evitar em espreitar.

- Não sabia que em Beauxbatons aprende-se a ser tão vaidosa…- disse Sirius, encostando-se à porta, observando a prima a trocar de roupa, à frente de um enorme espelho.

- O que estás a fazer aqui?- perguntou ela, surpreendida, levantando o rosto.

- A apreciar a vista…- disse ele, dirigindo-se a ela, não se esquecendo de fechar a porta.

Como ela ficava ainda mais bela quando corava…

- Saia daqui, imediatamente!- disse ela, afastando-se dele.

Sirius reparou que Bella usava uma camisa de dormir branca, que, com o cabelo ainda molhado da garota, deixava ver mais do que o desejado pela garota. Não admira que ela estivesse a mudar de roupa à frente do grande espelho, de uma maneira tão.. soberba!

- Sabe, Bella… Nunca pensei que fosse tão tímida…- riu-se ele, encostando-a à parede.

- Não se atreva…

- Porque não? Tem medo de… ser seduzida?- perguntou ele, na sua voz sensual ao ouvido de Bella, fazendo-a passar as mãos suaves pelos cabelos negros.

- N… Não…- terrível erro. A voz de Bellatrix enfraquecera.

- Então, porque não se rende?- perguntou ele, subindo pouco a pouco o vestido, acariciando as pernas macias da garota.

- Eu…

Sirius passou os lábios pelo pescoço da garota depositando um beijo na curva do pescoço. A essência feminina preencheu-o… O odor aprazível de camélias entranhava-se no seu corpo.

- Pare…- murmurou Bella, entre o afastar e o agarrar ainda mais firmemente contra o seu corpo.

- Como deseja…

Bella ficou estática ao sentir o vazio à sua frente, enquanto queSirius saía pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

* * *

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Fini Felton:** Amou? Que bom saber que gostou da minha fic! Fiquei tããããããão contente! Rsrsrsrsrs... Aqui tem o primeiro capítulo e espero que goste e que não a tenha desiludido! Bjo!

**Juh:** Obrigado! Aqui está o capítulo tão desejado! Bjo...

**Miss Lupin:** Oi! Estou morrendo de felicidade! Rsrsrsrs. Obrigado por gostar tanto das minhas fics! Bijo!

**julinha:** Oi! Obrigado! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que deixe seu review a dizer a sua opinião! Bjo!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Gula_ - _Um pecado extremamente apetitoso..._


	2. Gula

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º2**  
_"Gula…"_

_

* * *

_

_**Gula **sempre foi o desejo incontrolável por comida, sendo um pecado não muito grave... Mas continua sendo pecado! Porém, este termo dá margem a outras interpretações, como a gula por comprar, gula por usar, entre outras..._

_

* * *

_Sirius acordou cedo naquela manhã, logo ao ouvir um ruído estridente no piso inferior da casa. 

Sabendo que nenhum dos seus familiares se encontravam na mansão do seu avô, já que eles haviam dito que tinham que ir visitar uns amigos, Sirius estranhou o ruído, pois os elfos domésticos não costumavam ser assim tão espalhafatosos.

Levantando-se com dificuldade da cama, ainda enrolando nos lençóis frescos desta, Sirius aproximou-se da porta do quarto para a entreabrir.

Outro pequeno estrépito se fez ouvir, fazendo Sirius suspirar profundamente e voltar para dentro do quarto para agarrar no seu roupão e na sua varinha.

Quem seria o mentecapto que estava a assaltar logo aquela mansão?

Vestindo o roupão, de qualquer maneira, em cima do corpo bem definido, Sirius nem se importou em fechá-lo totalmente, saindo do quarto com a varinha em riste e a bocejar, ainda com os pensamentos longe e os olhos ensonados.

- Eu vou matar o sacana que interrompeu o meu sono…- resmungou Sirius, batendo furiosamente com os pés descalços, em cada degrau da grande escadaria, que terminava no hall de entrada da casa, pretendendo afastar quem estava a fazer aquele barulho todo, antes que ele próprio cometesse algum crime.

Sirius parou no meio do hall, tentando ouvir de onde provinha aquele ruído, que parecia não ter desaparecido.

"_Cozinha? Qual é o idiota que vai roubar logo à cozinha!_"

Cada vez mais irritado com aquela situação, Sirius dirigiu-se à porta que marcava a entrada para a cozinha, abrindo-a lentamente, sem fazer qualquer barulho.

"_Mas o que…_"

Sirius deixou a sua boca escancarar-se, sem intenção.

Bellatrix rondava todo o compartimento, abrindo e fechando as portas dos armários, apenas trajando uma camisa de dormir diminuta, de um azul acinzentado, com uma pequena renda branca no decote e na barra, que batia, por sua vez, no meio das coxas.

Os seus cabelos negros caíam em ondulações confusas até ao meio das costas e os olhos azuis safira andavam de um lado para o outro, procurando algo.

- Onde estão…? Ah! Finalmente!- murmurou Bella, esticando-se para apanhar uma taça de vidro, num armário acima do lavatório, fazendo com que a barra da camisa subisse uns bons centímetros.

"_Mãezinha…_"

Sirius mordeu o lábio, tentando acalmar as hormonas, que tinham decidido aparecer para dizer um "Olá!"

- Ainda bem que eles se foram todos embora…- murmurou ela, enchendo uma taça com morangos.- Poderei finalmente comer algo de jeito nesta casa, além da porcaria da salada que a minha mãe me obriga a comer…

Sirius sorriu. Nunca pensara, em toda a sua vida, que Bella, a sua prima arrogante e irritante, quebraria alguma vez uma regra imposta pela sua mãe.

Bella afastou uma madeixa de cabelo para trás do ombro, deixando com que Sirius desfrutasse de uma melhor visão da pele macia e morena da garota.

Inclinando-se levemente para a frente, para verificar agora algo num dos armários em baixo do lavatório, uma das alças da camisa caiu, sedutoramente.

"_O.K. Sirius, acalma-te! Ela é apenas a tua priminha irritante e… sensual!_" pensou ele, afastando o olhar da garota por alguns segundos, para ver se as suas hormonas se aquietavam.

Olhando novamente, viu Bella comer um chocolate, enquanto esperava algo. Estava encostada ao balcão da cozinha, olhando em volta distraída.

Sirius, também absorto nos seus pensamentos, começou a descer o olhar do rosto de Bella, fazendo com que os seus olhos azuis cristalinos contornassem cada curva do corpo da prima e observassem cada fragmento da garota.

Bella voltou a inclinar-se, mas desta vez sobre o fogão, apanhando algo que se encontrava nele, a ferver.

Sirius observou, deliciado, a prima entornar chocolate derretido em cima de uns morangos frescos.

- Onde raio estão as colheres, agora?- perguntou-se Bella, olhando em volta.- Onde foram os elfos domésticos desta casa, afinal?

Suspirando, Bella investigou todas as gavetas, até chegar à correcta, de onde tirou uma colher.

Sirius olhou em volta. Realmente nenhum elfo encontrava-se por perto. Deveriam estar a arrumar o quarto a essas horas…

- Se continua a comer assim, ainda arrebenta…- provocou Sirius, entrando na cozinha, no mesmo momento em que a prima começava a comer os morangos.

Bella olhou para Sirius, enquanto este se aproximava mais dela.

- Porquê? Também queres comer?- perguntou ela, numa voz sedutora, tirando da taça um morango coberto com chocolate derretido e mordendo-o lentamente.

Sirius sorriu, controlando-se para não agarrar Bella logo ali.

Em vez disso, o garoto encostou o seu corpo no dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Adorava…- murmurou ele, numa voz rouca, perto do ouvido de Bella.

Bellatrix sorriu provocadoramente, erguendo um morango e passando-o ao de leve nos lábios apetitosos de Sirius, que olhava apenas para a garota.

Mas, quando Sirius ia a morder o morango, Bella afastou-o e meteu-o na boca.

- Então?- queixou-se Sirius, olhando para a boca de Bella.

- Nem penses que vais comer algo daqui…- sussurrou ela, sorrindo ousadamente.

Sirius devolveu o sorriso.

- Como tens tanta a certeza?- perguntou ele, aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

- Porque eu não te vou deixar…- sorriu Bella, aproximando-se também dele.

Sirius sorriu atrevidamente.

- Veremos, então…- disse ele, antes de beijar, fervorosamente, os lábios da prima, antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Bella a princípio não reagiu, não sabendo se havia de afastar o primo ou deixá-lo continuar.

Mas, passado alguns segundos, ela acabou por se envolver no beijo.

Sirius provava cada lábio de Bella, com um apetite voraz a crescer ainda mais dentro de si. O chocolate derretido e o sumo do morango, deixavam os doces lábios da prima ainda mais saborosos que o normal.

Bella envolveu o pescoço de Sirius com os braços, sentindo o tronco nu e bem definido dele, roçar-lhe perigosamente o decote. Sirius apertou a cintura da prima contra si próprio, fazendo com que esta deixasse escapar um suspiro.

Bella já não se importava mais com o que deveria ou não fazer. Desfez-se rapidamente do roupão de Sirius, não largando por um segundo os lábios do garoto. Já Sirius segurava firmemente as coxas dela, fazendo estas enlaçarem a cintura do próprio e prendendo-a contra a parede.

O beijo ficava a cada minuto mais intenso, mas quando Bella sentiu as mãos atrevidas de Sirius subir-lhe a camisa até à cintura, a garota afastou-o, rapidamente, com a respiração descontrolada e o coração descompassado.

- Tu… Tu… Beijaste-me!- exclamou Bella, aflita, colocando os dedos nos lábios.

- Se quiseres podemos repetir…- sussurrou Sirius, também com a respiração irregular, aproximando-se novamente de Bella.

- Nem penses, Black! Isto… Isto foi um erro!- exclamou a prima, não sabendo o que fazer.

- Mas olha que foi o melhor erro que eu cometi!- disse ele, voltando a enlaçá-la pela cintura e beijando-a mais uma vez.

Bella debateu-se primeiramente, mas acabou por se deixar ir. Apesar de já não ser tão intenso como o anterior, os dois podiam apostar que era até apaixonado.

Sirius afastou os lábios lentamente abraçando a garota.

- E espero que seja também o melhor erro que estejas a cometer, pois eu não vou desistir de beijar-te até me dizeres isso…- murmurou ele, passando as mãos por toda a extensão das costas de Bella, que se arrepiou com o toque.

- Isto pode ser perigoso…- murmurou ela, sentindo os lábios do primo no pescoço.

- O que torna tudo ainda mais excitante…- riu-se ele, beijando os lábios da garota.

- Não, Sirius… Isto não pode continuar! E espero que te esqueças deste beijo, Sirius… Eu não quero fomentar fantasias inúteis!- disse ela, antes de virar as costas ao primo e sair rapidamente.

Sirius observou a porta fechar-se, com um olhar aturdido… Era impressão dele ou tinha acabado de ser rejeitado por uma garota?

* * *

Julho passara, não só levando consigo o que acontecera entre os primos, mas também dando passagem ao sol quente e desconfortável de Agosto. 

Os frutos começavam a crescer e a amadurecer nas várias árvores espalhadas pelos campos e as flores continuavam resplandecentes e belas, desde essa Primavera, espalhando as suas doces essências por todo o campo à volta da mansão e até deixando estas se apoderarem dos vários compartimentos da casa, cujas janelas abertas tinham sido esquecidas de se fechar por alguém.

Mas, surpreendentemente, nada do que acontecia com o tempo importava a Sirius, apesar de este adorar o Verão… Apenas o que lhe importava era o que se passava com _ela_…

Para infelicidade ou felicidade do garoto, a prima começara a invadir-lhe os pensamentos, durante todo o dia, e os sonhos, durante toda a noite, deixando-o, a cada segundo que passava, ainda mais louco que anteriormente.

Mas, o que Sirius mais temia, é que a garota parecia ter invadido, além dos seus sonhos e pensamentos, aquilo que ele menos queria que fosse conquistado, logo por uma garota que ele odiara desde sempre… O seu coração.

Sirius nunca foi de deixar o coração comandar o que ele queria ou não fazer.

Todos os seus actos, todas as suas conquistas fáceis, tinham sido comandados, até aquele momento, por ele próprio.

Porém, ultimamente, mais precisamente após aquele beijo que tinham trocado na cozinha, uma batalha ridícula abatera-se entre ele e o seu coração, e quem parecia estar a ganhar vantagem era o seu adversário.

Como Sirius sabia isso?

Fácil…

Cada vez que _ela_ passava por ele… Cada vez que _ela_ lhe dirigia a palavra, mesmo que fosse contra a vontade dela… Cada olhar ou até mesmo um simples toque que trocavam, parecia fazer algo disparar dentro de Sirius, de tanta felicidade.

Ele não poderia estar a ficar apaixonado… Ou podia?

- Entre!- pronunciou Sirius, ao ouvir alguém bater na porta do seu quarto, levemente.

Então, a causadora de toda aquela loucura entrou no quarto.

Bellatrix, como já era habitual, possuía o cabelo solto, caindo pelos ombros e pelas costas elegantes, e os olhos brilhavam, mais do que o normal. Usava um vestido simples e leve, justo ao corpo divinal, de um verde-claro, com uma pequena renda branca no decote, próprio para a quente tarde que se fazia.

- Desculpe, Black… Mas a sua mãe chamou-o e quer vê-lo no escritório… Ao que parece há um problema no testamento…- informou Bellatrix, interrompendo os pensamentos do garoto.- E, por favor, vista alguma coisa antes de dizer à pessoa que pode entrar!

Sirius sorriu marotamente ao reparar que se tinha esquecido de que estava apenas de boxers negros.

- Até parece que não gosta…- murmurou Sirius, levantando-se da cama, rapidamente.

Bellatrix, que estava a sair, parou, encarando-o, em seguida.

- Eu até gosto, priminho… Mas só se fosse noutro garoto!- provocou ela, atirando com uma mecha de cabelo para trás do ombro.

Sirius olhou para a garota, intensamente, aproximando-se.

- E em que garoto, priminha?- perguntou ele, encostando-a à porta, que se fechou, devido ao peso impresso nela.

- Isso, priminho, já não lhe interessa!- proferiu ela, virando-se para abrir a porta, mas Sirius agarrou na maçaneta, impedindo-a de a abrir.

- Olha que me interessa-me imenso…- sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela, trancando a porta.

Bella fechou os olhos, ao sentir ser pressionada contra a porta, de costas para o primo.

Sirius, aproveitando o momento de fraqueza da prima, acariciou os ombros da garota, fazendo as finas alças do vestido caírem, com o simples toque.

Olhando ainda para o rosto da garota, Sirius espalhou pequenos beijos pelo ombro dela, ao mesmo tempo que fazia o vestido da garota subir até à cintura, ao passar as mãos pelas pernas dela.

- Pára…- pediu ela, com alguma dificuldade, afastando o garoto, facilmente, de perto de si.

- O que foi?- perguntou ele, confuso.

- A sua mãe espera-o no escritório…- disse ela, ajeitando o vestido, e saindo logo em seguida do quarto.

Sirius pegou no roupão, vestindo-o desajeitadamente, e seguiu-a, agarrando-a mesmo na soleira da porta do quarto dela.

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou ela, surpresa pela atitude inesperada do primo.

- Porque é que você é tão indiferente ao que está a acontecer entre nós, quando ambos sabemos perfeitamente que está a adorar?- perguntou ele, encostando-a com alguma força na soleira da porta, estando metade dos corpos dentro do quarto e a outra metade fora, no corredor.

- E o que está a acontecer entre nós?- perguntou ela, semicerrando os olhos.

- Não mude de assunto, Bella… Responda à minha pergunta…- disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

A princípio, Sirius pareceu ter visto um pouco de tristeza e mágoa naqueles olhos azuis safira, mas, logo, estes tornaram-se frios.

- Não posso responder a uma pergunta, quando não sei do que está a falar…- murmurou ela, libertando-se das mãos de Sirius, que a agarravam, nos braços.- Boa tarde, primo.

Bella ia a fechar a porta na cara de Sirius, mas este entrou no quarto, antes que a prima tivesse tempo de fechar a porta.

- Sirius! Saía daqui, já!- reclamou Bella, furiosa.

- Não antes de fazer o que tenho a fazer!- disse ele, agarrando em seguida o corpo frágil da garota, e beijando-a.

A princípio, Bella debateu-se, tentando libertar-se do abraço apertado de Sirius, mas a fim de poucos segundos, acabou por se envolver no beijo doce, que o primo lhe dava com tanta paixão.

Bella colocou as mãos no peito do primo, acariciando-o, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius afagava os cabelos da garota.

- Eu sabia que não eras indiferente…- sussurrou Sirius numa voz rouca, abraçando a garota.

Bellatrix empurrou-o, deixando com que a sua sanidade mental voltasse.

- Tu… Beijaste-me outra vez!- proferiu ela, irritada e confusa.

- Muito perspicaz, priminha!- riu-se Sirius, tentando abraçá-la, novamente.

- Tu… Tu és um idiota, Black!- exclamou ela, empurrando-o.- Um idiota!

- Eu posso viver com isso!- murmurou ele, insistindo em aproximar-se.

- Saia imediatamente daqui!- ordenou, apontando com um dedo para a porta.

- Então… Não sejas assim!- riu-se ele, agarrando-a.

- Se não me largas, eu grito!- sussurrou ela, semicerrando os olhos.

- Só se eu conseguir impedi-lo!- disse ele, beijando-a logo em seguida, mas desta vez, Bella conseguiu resistir.

- Eu odeio-te, Black!

- Sabe priminha, não devia dizer mentiras!- riu-se ele, saindo do compartimento e dirigindo-se até ao fundo do corredor, deixando para trás uma Bellatrix visivelmente furiosa.

* * *

- Finalmente… Pensei que se tinha perdido!- resmungou a senhora Black, logo que viu o filho entrar no enorme escritório, do seu, já falecido, avô. 

Sirius ignorou a mãe, sorrindo falsamente e dirigindo-se a uma das duas cadeiras colocadas à frente da secretária, para se sentar.

As paredes do escritório não se viam, pois estavam preenchidas por imensas prateleiras, abarrotadas de livros, tanto antigos como actuais. Um tapete enorme castanho centrava-se no meio do compartimento amplo e cortinas gastas e poeirentas ornamentavam duas janelas, que davam pouca luminosidade à sala.

- Há algum problema com o testamento?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o rosto cavo da mãe.

- Existe… Ao que parece a tua prima quer abdicar da parte dela…- comunicou a mãe.

- Qual delas?- perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- A tua prima Bellatrix!- proferiu ela, num tom irritado.

Sirius escancarou a boca, não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Porque é que ela quer abdicar? Ela tem a maioria da fortuna depois de mim e da Androm…

- Não fale dessa traidora de sangue!- interrompeu a senhora Black, olhando friamente para o filho.

Sirius bufou.

- Ela pertence à família e está no testamento que ela terá que receber a fortuna!- disse Sirius, defendendo a prima.

- Dela trataremos mais tarde!- disse a mãe.- Mas agora estamos a falar da tua prima Bellatrix.

Sirius suspirou.

- Porque é que ela quer abdicar, de qualquer das formas?- perguntou Sirius, tentando acalmar o ódio que sentia pela mulher à sua frente.

- Bem… Ela sabe que, se herdar, nunca poderá vender nada disto, pois o dono maioritário da mansão és tu… E como ela não sente nenhuma necessidade em vir para aqui, logo agora que se vai casar…

- O QUÊ?- a voz de Sirius subiu mais do que o devido.

A Bella ia-se casar? Mas, como? Quando? Com quem?

- Foi o que ouviu!- disse a mãe, desconfiada.- Tem algum problema com isso?

- N… Não…- proferiu Sirius, sentindo-se como se tivesse acabado de ser trespassado por milhares de lâminas em brasa.

- Como estava a dizer, agora que ela se vai casar, ela não sente a necessidade de herdar apenas uns terrenos desta mansão…

- Mas ela pode sempre herdar e vender-me os terrenos dela!- disse Sirius, apertando os punhos.

- Foi o que lhe disse, mas ela não quis… Prefere que os terrenos dela sejam divididos por todos os herdeiros da mansão…

* * *

Oi! Mas um capítulo da minha fic sobre o meu marotinho favorito... Apesar de adorar o nosso James! 

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Ayami-chan:** Ah, não! A Bella não é assim tão tímida não! Como pode verificar por este capítulo! E desculpe o atraso do capítulo... Espero que tenha gostado! Bjx!

**Fini Felton** Aqui está mais um capítulo! E espero que continue a gostar apesar de estar mais curtinho! E obrigado pelo elogio! Esforço-me como posso! Bjx!

**Miss Lupin:** Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada! Sei que é difícil de escrever uma historia com esses dois... Mas acho que este será diferente, pois eu tenho um plano bem diferente do que acontece nos livros da nossa adorada J. K. Rowling... Bjx!

**Filipa:** Oi! Não sei o que tenho a dizer... Já falei tudo contigo! Lol... Bjs, então!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Preguiça_ - _Quando nada o faz sair da... cama!_


	3. Preguiça

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º3**  
_"Preguiça…"

* * *

_

**Preguiça** é a inatividade de uma pessoa, aversão a qualquer tipo de trabalho ou esforço físico.

* * *

- Isto não pode estar a acontecer… Não… Ela não pode! Ela não quer casar-se! Eu sei que não…- murmurou Sirius, deixando-se cair na cama, com um baque, enfiando, logo em seguida, com a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando disfarçar a dor aguda que sentia no coração.

Haviam passado, exactamente, três dias desde que a senhora Black lhe dissera aquilo, mas Sirius continuava a querer uma explicação mais plausível para Bella querer-se casar tão nova.

- Falando sozinho, priminho?- riu-se alguém, da porta do quarto do garoto.

Erguendo os olhos, Sirius pôde verificar que quem se encontrava ali era, sem mais nem menos, Bellatrix.

- Nada do que faço ou deixo de fazer interessa-lhe!- rugiu Sirius, levantando-se da cama, para se aproximar da janela aberta.

O sorriso no rosto de Bella desapareceu sem deixar qualquer rasto. Sirius ignorou-a simplesmente, olhando friamente para a paisagem à sua frente.

- O que se passa?- perguntou Bella, num sussurro quase inaudível, entrando no quarto, e fechando-a vagarosamente.

Sirius continuou a ignorá-la, como se não estivesse ali alguém.

Fitando o céu, cujo azul começava a misturar-se com o rosa e o dourado do pôr-do-sol, o garoto encostou a cabeça na fria pedra dura, que enquadrava a janela, no mesmo momento em que uma leve brisa trespassava os seus cabelos negros, despenteando-os e deixando-os cair para a frente dos olhos.

- É por causa do que a sua mãe disse, não é?- perguntou Bella, suspirando tristemente, fitando a maçaneta prateada da porta, com medo de encarar o primo.

Sirius baixou o olhar do céu, observando agora as falhas do parapeito de pedra, mas continuando sem dizer alguma palavra, apenas querendo ouvir o que a garota dizia.

- É por causa do… do casamento?- insistiu Bella, tentando arrancar alguma palavra do primo.- Sirius… Por favor! Diz alguma coisa!

Sirius encarou finalmente Bella.

Lágrimas começaram a cair por aquele rosto angelical, contornando o nariz levemente arrebitado, com minúsculas sardas, que faziam Bella parecer, de uma forma natural, mais atraente a Sirius, e acabando por chegar aos lábios carnudos.

- Diz qualquer coisa…- murmurou ela, não tentando esconder o arrependimento na sua voz.

Sirius queria levantar-se de onde estava e correr até ela, só para abraçá-la e acarinhá-la nos seus braços e dizer que estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

Mas, em vez disso, Sirius apenas levantou-se do parapeito para se dirigir ao banheiro, rapidamente, tentando tirar aquela imagem que tinha na cabeça, dele e Bella juntos.

- Não tenho nada a dizer-te… E penso que tu também não tens nenhum prazer em dizer-me o que quer que seja…- sussurrou ele, numa voz rouca, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta, bruscamente.

Bella seguiu-o.

- Eu quero falar contigo, Sirius… Porque me tens ignorado? Porque me tens evitado?- perguntou Bella, abrindo a porta do banheiro, desesperadamente, e agarrando no braço do garoto, obrigando-o a encará-la nos olhos.- Porquê?

Sirius afastou a mão de Bella, com um simples safanão.

- Porquê?- perguntou Sirius, sorrindo sarcasticamente.- Bella… Tu vais te casar! Tu tens 17 anos!

- E isso é o suficiente para não me quereres falar?- perguntou ela, numa voz magoada, com mais lágrimas a caírem-lhe do rosto, como se não tivessem fim.

- Espera aí! Não era isso que querias?- perguntou Sirius, elevando um pouco a voz, olhando para Bella com raiva.

- Não!- exclamou a garota.

A expressão de raiva no rosto de Sirius desvaneceu-se.

- Não, não é… E nunca foi… E nunca será!- continuou ela, acariciando o rosto de Sirius.

- Então, porque te vais casar?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para a garota confuso, pegando na mão dela, para esta não a retirar do rosto.

- A… A Narcisa está grávida, Sirius…- murmurou Bella, baixando a cabeça.

- O quê?- exclamou Sirius, largando a mão da garota, surpreendido.

- Exactamente o que ouviste… E sabes como são os meus pais…- murmurou Bella, saindo do banheiro e sentando-se na beira da cama.- Eles não gostaram muito da notícia…

- Mas o que tu tens a ver com o assunto?- perguntou Sirius, irritado, colocando-se à frente dela, de joelhos.

- Eu sou mais velha que a Narcisa… E para que ela se case, eu tenho que me casar…- disse Bella, suspirando.

- Mas isso é uma estúpida tradição…!

- Que os meus pais mantêm…- interrompeu Bella.- Não percebes, Sirius? Eu tenho que me casar para garantir a segurança da Narcisa!

- Não sei como…- proferiu Sirius, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Se a Narcisa não se casar, terá um bebé bastardo, e os meus pais, obviamente, não gostarão da ideia e a colocarão na rua, sem dinheiro ou tecto para viver.- murmurou Bella, olhando para Sirius, tristemente.

- Mas ela tem sempre o pai do bebé!- disse Sirius, franzindo o sobrolho.

Bella bufou, levantando-se irritada.

- E achas mesmo que pessoas como o Malfoy aceitariam uma garota sem família ou dinheiro?- perguntou ela, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

- O Malfoy é o pai!- perguntou Sirius, surpreendido.

- Exactamente! E tudo isto depende de mim… Se não me casar, a Narcisa terá um filho ilegítimo, sem pai ou família… E acabarão por morrer com a falta de dinheiro… E eu não quero isso, de maneira alguma, para a minha irmã…

- Não te preocupaste nenhuma com a tua irmã mais velha, quando isso aconteceu…- murmurou Sirius.

Bella desta vez sorriu.

- Não… Eu apoiei até! Andromeda está agora feliz com o homem que ama… Tem alguém ao seu lado e isso nunca me preocupou!- disse Bella, aproximando-se da janela.

- Então, porque não queres essa felicidade também para ti?- perguntou Sirius, atónito com a preocupação de uma garota, que, para ele, só queria saber de si mesma.

- Desde que as minhas irmãs fiquem bem…- murmurou Bella, olhando para Sirius.

Sirius observou os contornos dourados em volta da garota, devido aos últimos raios de luz que entravam pela janela.

- É por isso que os teus pais estão a demorar para vir, não é?- perguntou Sirius, lembrando-se de que os pais da prima estavam para vir, já há muito tempo.- Por causa do teu… noivo…

- Sim…- murmurou Bella, sorrindo tristemente.

- Não pareces muito feliz…- murmurou Sirius, levantando-se da cama para se dirigir à garota.

- Nem tu…- sussurrou ela, logo que Sirius estava perto dela.

- Eu estou feliz desde o momento em que eu estou perto de ti…- murmurou ele, acariciando o rosto da garota, que fechou os olhos, fazendo uma última lágrima cair.

Sirius aproximou-se do rosto da garota, roçando gentilmente os seus lábios nos dela, acabando por juntá-los num beijo doce e suave.

Bella correspondeu logo ao beijo, não querendo desperdiçar nem um segundo sequer daquele momento de paixão e felicidade.

Colocando as mãos no rosto de Sirius, juntando ainda mais os rostos, Bella pôde sentir o sabor salgado das suas lágrimas misturarem-se com um outro mais doce que ela não soube dizer o que era.

Então, Sirius fez a prima erguer-se do chão, fazendo-a sentar-se no parapeito da janela, segurando-a, fortemente, pela cintura, para não a deixar cair.

Sentiu Bella sorrir, apertando-o ainda mais contra o corpo quente dela, para envolvê-lo, na cintura, com as pernas nuas, que o garoto começou a arranhar, sem se esquecer de continuar a beijá-la.

Bellatrix deixou cair as mãos do rosto para o peito do garoto, acariciando-o e arranhando-o, sentindo o beijo aprofundar-se ainda mais, quando sentiu os lábios de Sirius abrirem os seus, por instinto.

- Sirius…- murmurou a garota, afastando levemente o seu rosto do dele, para retirar-lhe a camisa.

Sirius abriu os olhos levemente, para ver a garota livra-se, também ela, do vestido que usava.

- Eu quero estar contigo e ser feliz contigo…- murmurou ela, depositando um beijo na testa do garoto, que apenas sorriu.

- Eu também…- murmurou ele, erguendo mais uma vez Bella e dirigindo-se até à cama.

* * *

- Finalmente decidiu juntar-se a nós, filho!- disse o senhor Black, sorrindo ao ver o filho entrar na sala de jantar. 

Sirius deu um sorriso simples, sentando-se numa cadeira, à mesa, ao lado do seu irmão, que o olhava de lado, e à frente de Bellatrix, que escondia um sorriso atrás do guardanapo, que, por sua vez, levara aos lábios, logo que viu o primo entrar no compartimento.

- Estive estes dias com uma dor de cabeça e só hoje melhorou…- mentiu o garoto, pegando nos talheres para começar a comer.

- Podia ter dito que lhe daríamos uma… poção forte para isso!- disse a sua mãe, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não quis incomodar…- ele disse, enfiando uma batata na boca, olhando para a mesa bem refinada.

A senhora Black continuou a olhar desconfiada para Sirius, mas logo um outro assunto veio à mesa.

- Amanhã iremos ao St. Mungus com a Narcisa… Para uns exames de rotina…- informou o senhor Black, sem levantar a cabeça do próprio prato.

Sirius olhou para Narcisa, notando que esta corara de vergonha.

- Não quer vir, Bella?- perguntou a senhora Black, tentando sorrir à garota, mas em vão.

- Claro… Adoraria!- sorriu Bella, sentindo a perna de Sirius roçar na sua.

- Sirius?- perguntou o pai, olhando para o filho mais velho.

- Não, muito obrigada… Não me apetece… Pode levar aqui o Regulus! Ele não se importará decerto…- sugeriu ele, sorrindo ao pai e batendo nas costas do irmão, fazendo com que este derramasse um pouco de vinho na roupa.

- Muito bem…- disse o senhor Black, vendo o filho mais novo ficar vermelho de raiva, ao ver que não conseguia tirar as manchas vermelho sangue da camisa branca.

Logo ao terminar a refeição, Regulus saiu disparado da mesa, praguejando contra o irmão.

A senhora e o senhor Black retiraram-se também, em direcção ao escritório do avô de Sirius, onde, ultimamente, falavam de assuntos particulares com mais regularidade que antigamente.

- É melhor ir para a cama, Narcisa, não acha?- perguntou Bella, sorrindo à irmã.

- É… Amanhã vai ser um longo dia…- murmurou Narcisa, desconsolada, levantando-se, cuidadosamente, da cadeira e saindo da sala de jantar despedindo-se da irmã e do primo.

- Eu também vou deitar-me…- sussurrou Bella, levantando-se.

Sirius sorriu, seguindo a garota.

- Vou consigo…- murmurou ele.

Bella riu-se, vendo um sorriso maroto conquistar o sorriso do garoto.

Sirius fez a prima parar, abraçando-a por trás, logo quando esta começava a subir os degraus da escadaria, que se encontrava sombria, já que eles não tinham acendido o ilustre candeeiro que pairava sobre eles.

- Adorei esta tarde…- murmurou Sirius, numa voz rouca, ao ouvido da garota, que apenas suspirou.- E adorarei repeti-la.

Bellatrix abriu os olhos, virando o rosto até conseguir encarar o de Sirius. Encostou-se mais ao corpo dele, sendo a vez dele suspirar.

- Eu também…- sussurrou ela, beijando-o ao de leve no canto dos lábios.- Mas aqui estamos em risco de sermos descobertos…

Sirius sorriu, virando rapidamente Bella para si.

- Eu cometeria qualquer risco, só para estar contigo…- disse ele, saboreando-se da boca da garota, enquanto que esta sorria.

- Vem…- murmurou Bella, puxando-o pela mão, até ao seu quarto.

Entrando no compartimento, com cuidado, para não chamar muita atenção aos ocupantes dos restantes quartos, Sirius trancou a porta. Virando-se, pôde constatar que Bella deixava cair o seu vestido até aos pés, com um sorriso atrevido na face.

- A cada minuto que passa, ficas ainda mais bonita…- murmurou ele, recebendo o corpo elegante nos seus braços.

- E a cada segundo que passa, eu desejo que este sonho nunca mais acabe…- murmurou Bella, passando a mão pela face de Sirius, sentindo a barba quase invisível do garoto.

Sirius espalhou pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e ombro de Bella.

- Este sonho nunca vai acabar…- sussurrou ele, sendo logo em seguida puxado para a cama, onde os dois se deitaram.

- Não vás amanhã…- murmurou a voz de Sirius, no escuro.

A noite já ia alta, criando ambiente para o casal que se encontrava na varanda, abraçados um ao outro.

Sirius e Bella olhavam aquele espectáculo de estrelas que cobriam o céu, os dois apenas com um lençol da cama a cobrir os corpos nus.

- Tenho que ir…- disse ela, tristemente, pousando cansada a cabeça na curva do pescoço do garoto.- Além do mais… Já disse à tua mãe que ia!

Sirius suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Não lhe apetecia falar. Apenas ficar ali com a garota que amava.

Sirius sorriu, beijando a pele macia da garota, com tal pensamento.

Sim…

Amava-a…

Como aquilo era tão estranho… Tudo o que se estava a passar era estranho…

- Quem me dera que tudo o que se está a passar desaparecesse…- sussurrou, de repente, a garota.

Sirius afastou-se da prima, olhando-a atónito.

- O quê!

- Não é isto! - riu-se Bella, dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios do garoto. - Só me apetece fugir daqui, para não ter que encarar os meus pais e…

Bella suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- O teu noivo…- concluiu Sirius.

Bella levantou a cabeça.

- Sim…

- Eu não vou desistir assim tão facilmente de ti… Confia em mim…- murmurou ele, fazendo a garota sorrir.

* * *

- Bellatrix! - chamou a voz da senhora Black, batendo na porta. - Bellatrix! 

Bella abriu os olhos, aflita.

- Sirius! - sussurrou ela, abanando o corpo do garoto, ao seu lado. - Sirius! Já é de manhã!

- Bella, descanse…- murmurou o garoto ao seu lado.

- Bellatrix! Você está a ouvir a sua tia?

- Pode entrar, tia! - gritou Bella, empurrando Sirius para fora da cama e obrigando-o a esconder-se debaixo desta, no exacto momento em que a mãe do garoto abria a porta.

- Está pronta para irmos com a sua irmã ao St. Mungus? - perguntou ela, olhando em volta desconfiada.

- Desculpe tia, mas acho que hoje não vou…- murmurou Bella, fingindo que estava com sono.

- E porque não vens, Bellatrix? Pensei que querias ir ver como está o estado de… saúde da sua irmã. - disse a senhora Black, desconfiando a atitude da garota.

- Depois dizem-me…- murmurou ela, bocejando.

- O que esteve a fazer para estar nesse estado? - perguntou a tia, seguindo com o olhar frio a garota que se levantava lentamente, espreguiçando-se.

- Ah… Tive… Tive que treinar um pouco os feitiços que preciso para arranjar um emprego no Ministério da Magia. - mentiu ela, de costas para a tia.

- Era bom que o seu primo tivesse a sua consciência! - disse ela, fechando a porta do compartimento, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso aparecia no rosto de Bella.

- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? - perguntou Sirius, saindo com alguma dificuldade de debaixo da cama.

Bella não respondeu, observando o garoto erguer-se.

- O que foi?- perguntou ele, olhando para Bella, que sorria.

- Nada… Apenas que vamos ficar com a casa toda só para nós, durante esta manhã…- murmurou ela, aproximando-se do garoto.

- Umh… Estou a ver…- disse ele, abraçando-a.- Mas não percebo, Bella… Para quê a casa toda, se podemos ficar aqui mesmo, na sua cama…

Bella riu-se.

- Você sabia que é o maior safado que eu conheço?

- E você sabia que, mesmo eu sendo assim, eu sei que você gosta?

- Convencido…- riu-se ela, beijando-o.

- Mas você gosta…

- Eu sei…

* * *

Resposta às reviews: 

Fini Felton: Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Pois... Mas já sabe as razões da Bella! Bjx!

K.L.Black: Oi! Obrigada por achar isso:) E esteja descansada que irei ler kando puder e para provar deixo review! Bjx!

nezinha: Loool! É claro que quer! Tal como qualquer garota! Mas como qualquer garota tem as suas razões! Lol... Bjx!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Lúxuria_ - _Você sabe o que é a luxúria? Ninguém sabe... Até descobrirem o verdadeiro prazer da vida!_

Decidi colocar ainda um pouco do próximo capítulo... Espero que gostem!

_"- Muito bem… Se você deseja assim tanto!- referiu a senhora.  
__- Sim! Desejo muito!- disse ela, também despindo sensualmente o resto da roupa, perante o olhar de prazer do primo.- Prometo não demorar!  
__- Como você quiser!  
__Bella sorriu, puxando o primo para debaixo do chuveiro e abrindo a torneira.  
__- Achas que elas não nos ouvem?- perguntou Bella, acariciando as costas do garoto, ao mesmo tempo que gotas de água se espalhavam por elas.  
__- Neste momento, tudo o que me interessa, é o que eu quero sentir…- murmurou ele, beijando-a em seguida."_


	4. Luxúria

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º4**  
_"Luxúria…"

* * *

_

**Luxúria **consiste, tecnicamente, no prazer que uma pessoa sente por uma outra coisa que lhe é dada em demasia. É também relacionado com a exagerada riqueza... E é um dos piores pecados mortais...

* * *

Mais um mês tinha passado e Setembro chegara, acalmando, aos poucos, o sol insuportável de Agosto, mas levando, como em troca, alguma folhagem das árvores, que rodeavam a incrível mansão, parecendo, até, que já tinha chegado o Outono.

Bella e Sirius, a cada dia que passava, envolviam-se ainda mais naquela relação secreta, que existia entre eles, ignorando completamente a vinda dos pais da garota, a qualquer momento, e a possibilidade do anúncio do noivado de Bellatrix com outro garoto.

Mas, todo o amor que nutriam um pelo outro, parecia levar todos aqueles pesadelos, medos e problemas para um plano irreal paralelo ao qual eles viviam. Um mundo só deles.

- Bella…- sussurrou Sirius, entrando no quarto da garota, sem pedir, ao menos, autorização.

Devia já ter passado da meia-noite e Bella poderia já estar num sono profundo, mas Sirius não se preocupou. Era apenas uma noite igual a muitas outras… Ou, se calhar, mais especial…

- Bella…- voltou a insistir o garoto, trancando silenciosamente a porta do compartimento.

Sirius andou calmamente até à cama de dossel da garota. Por trás das cortinas de um prateado transparente, o garoto pôde ver Bella a dormir que nem um anjo.

Os cabelos negros estavam espalhados pela almofada branca, emoldurando o rosto sereno. O lençol, de tão fino que era, cobria-lhe o corpo, até ao decote, contornando o mesmo e deixando as curvas bem definidas da garota transparecerem.

Sirius sorriu, sentando-se na beira da cama, observando a garota atentamente. O peito a subir e a descer consoante o ar que inspirava e expirava… A respiração ritmática… A leve brisa que entrava pela janela entreaberta e que lhe afagava a cara.

Tudo nela era perfeito…

- Sirius…?- sussurrou ela, numa voz rouca, entreabrindo os olhos.- És tu?

Sirius colocou um dedo em frente dos lábios da garota, em forma de silenciá-la.

Erguendo uma rosa branca, com algumas gotas de orvalho, que já começava a cair àquela hora da noite, Sirius entregou-o a Bella, que sorriu feliz.

- És incrível… Vens aqui apenas para me dar uma flor?- perguntou Bella, levando a delicada flor ao nariz, para sentir a fragrância adocicada.

- E não é razão suficiente?- perguntou ele, dando um pequeno beijo naqueles lábios, que se contorciam num sorriso simples e sedutor.- Tens estado estes últimos dias doente… Mereces um pouco mais de atenção do que aquelas poções um pouco traiçoeiras da minha mãe…

- Sirius! Não fales assim da tua mãe!- repreendeu Bella, levando a rosa aos lábios de Sirius para calá-lo.- Ela sempre te deu o que tu querias… Desde criança!

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- A minha mãe nunca me deu nada, a não ser que lhe fizesse algum proveito, também…- resmungou Sirius, suspirando profundamente, e seguindo, com o olhar, a garota, que se levantara da cama para encher com água, uma pequena jarra, que conjurara de propósito para a rosa branca.

- Eu não te percebo, mesmo…- deixou escapar, Bella, voltando do banheiro com a jarra já cheia de água e colocando-a perto da janela.

- O que tu não percebes?- perguntou Sirius, olhando hipnotizado as gotas de orvalho que cintilavam com a prata do luar, proveniente da lua minguante lá fora.

- Tu tens todos os luxos e ainda te queixas?- perguntou ela, aproximando-se da cama onde ele estava sentado.

- Não posso dizer que tenho tudo.- disse ele, beijando-a na testa.

Bella sorriu.

- Tu vais sempre ter-me, Sirius…- murmurou ela, acariciando-lhe a face.- Sempre…

Sirius abraçou-a, encostando a cabeça ao ventre da garota.

- Eu sei…- suspirou ele, enquanto que Bella afagava aqueles cabelos negros, de forma carinhosa.- Eu sei…

* * *

- Bellatrix! 

A voz da senhora Black ressoou por todo o hall de entrada, logo que a garota colocou o primeiro pé no degrau da escadaria, para descer à sala de jantar, onde lhe esperava um pequeno-almoço delicioso e, de certeza, na companhia da pessoa que lhe era mais adorada.

- Ainda bem que a vejo por aqui, pois era mesmo consigo que queria falar!- continuou a sua tia, seguindo a sobrinha pelas escadas abaixo, até esta tocar no chão de mármore.

Bella ergueu o olhar para a senhora Black, que estava acompanhada por uma Narcisa que transportava uma expressão de arrependimento e tristeza.

- O que se passa?- perguntou Bella, olhando da tia para a irmã, cada vez mais preocupada.- Alguma coisa com o bebé?

- Não! Claro que não!- respondeu a senhora Black, olhando com algum desprezo para Narcisa, pelo canto do olho.- Está tudo bem com… a criança.

Bella suspirou de alívio.

Apesar de já ir com quatro meses, a barriga de Narcisa parecia não ter crescido muito, o que era normal para certas grávidas.

- Então, o que se passa?- perguntou novamente a garota, olhando a tia confusa.

- É sobre o seu noivado, querida!- disse a tia, com um sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

Bellatrix não conseguiu evitar bufar de irritação.

- E o que tem?- perguntou ela, cabisbaixa.

- Bem… Será no fim deste mês que anunciaremos o noivado e daqui a dois meses, casarás!- anunciou a senhora Black, com uma estranha alegria.

Tudo à volta de Bella parecia ter congelado no tempo.

O que aquela mulher estava a dizer?

Casar!

Já!

Tão cedo!

- O quê! Mas… Mas tão depressa?- perguntou Bella, mordendo o lábio inferior, aflita.

- Claro! Assim poderemos casar a sua irmã o mês a seguir e não teremos… vergonhas na família!- disse a senhora Black, de forma severa.

Bella suspirou.

- Casarei em Novembro, então…- murmurou Bella, infeliz.

- Sim…- concordou a senhora Black.- A sua mãe já tratou dos convites para o noivado e para o casamento… Uma cerimónia calma e sem grandes coisas, é claro… Não temos tempo para mais! Só falta mesmo o vestido de casamento… Uma senhora trará dois modelos que a sua mãe escolheu para si, na próxima semana!

Bellatrix não conseguiu dizer nada.

Tanto os seus lábios como a sua garganta estavam tão secos, que se tornavam dolorosos.

- Bem… Irei dar a notícia ao seu tio que está no quarto já à mais de duas horas a ler aquele maldito jornal…- disse a mulher, vendo que a conversa chegara ao fim.- Até logo!

- Sinto muito, Bella…- murmurou Narcisa, com lágrimas nos olhos.- Estás a sofrer por causa de mim e deste filho que nem sequer nasceu!

Bella sorriu.

- Não tenho por que sofrer, Bella…- murmurou Bella, com uma pontada dolorosa a abater-se sobre o seu peito.- Nunca conheci amor na minha vida…

* * *

A semana chegara sem ao menos avisar. 

Bella esperava, nervosamente, a chegada da tal senhora que traria os vestidos, na sala de visitas, com a senhora Black e a irmã.

Como por alguma forma de arrependimento ou castigo, Bella ainda conseguia ouvir os passos irritados de Sirius, no andar de cima, andando de um lado para o outro, após a garota ter-lhe dado a notícia tão indesejável, naquele mesmo dia.

Como já era esperado, Sirius ficou furioso com a ideia da prima se casar dali a dois meses.

- Vá abrir, Narcisa…- mandou a senhora Black, ao ouvir a campainha ressoar.

- Existem elfos domésticos na casa, tia…- informou Bella, irritada com a atitude da tia para com a irmã.- E Narcisa precisa de total repouso…

A senhora Black apenas virou a cara com desprezo, enquanto que Narcisa deitava um olhar de agradecimento à irmã, que apenas sorriu.

- Bom dia!- cumprimentou uma senhora muito elegante, entrando no compartimento, olhando curiosa em volta.

- Bom dia, senhora Moroder…- cumprimentou a senhora Black, levantando-se para receber a convidada.

A senhora Moroder era de estatura mediana, um pouco mais baixa até, arriscaria Bella a dizer, de Sirius. Tinha olhos negros e cabelos castanhos-escuros, em caracóis exagerados e excessivos.

- E onde estão as noivas? Suspeito que sejam estas duas belas garotas!- exclamou a senhora, abrindo os braços e olhando de alto a baixo as duas garotas.- Completamente diferentes uma da outra e ainda me dizem que são irmãs!

- Sim… Muito diferentes.- sublinhou a senhora Black.- Bem, vou deixá-las sozinhas… A Bellatrix poderá dirigi-la ao quarto, onde farão a prova de vestidos…

- Muito bem…- disse a senhora, olhando para uma e para a outra garota, esperando que uma dissesse que era a garota a quem a tia se referira.

* * *

Narcisa olhava desgostosa para o único vestido que a mãe lhe escolhera e que era, como já era de esperar, horrível. Todo o vestido em si era demasiado antiquado, comparado com os dois modelos que a Bellatrix olhava. 

- Quer experimentar qual primeiro, querida?- perguntou a senhora Moroder, estando mais interessada em olhar à volta, observando cada pormenor do quarto de Bella, do que propriamente o vestido.

- Pode ser este…- suspirou a garota, pegando num qualquer.

- Muito bem… Vai se vestindo no banheiro, enquanto eu ajudo aqui a sua irmã a fazer as modificações necessárias…- proferiu a senhora, empurrando a garota em direcção à porta do banheiro.

Suspirando e agarrando furiosamente o tecido, não se importando em amarrotá-lo, Bella dirigiu-se ao banheiro, cuja porta já se encontrava aberta, esperando ser fechada, logo que a garota estivesse dentro do compartimento.

- Sirius!- surpreendeu-se a garota, ao ver o garoto aparecer por detrás da porta, quando Bella a fechou com força, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Está tudo bem aí?- perguntou a senhora Moroder, num tom alto.

- Sim!- respondeu Bella, trancando a porta com a chave prateada, que já se encontrava na ranhura.

- Se precisar de ajuda, avise!- exclamou a senhora.

- Esteja descansada! Não precisarei…

Sirius deu um sorriso maroto. Bella pôde ler pelos lábios do garoto, que ela não precisaria de nenhuma ajuda para o que eles iam fazer…

- Aqui não, Sirius!- murmurou Bella, sentindo Sirius aproximar os seus lábios do pescoço da garota e beijá-los com algumas mordidelas.- Sirius…

O garoto silenciou-a com um beijo nos lábios. Não perdendo tempo, abriu o maxilar, de modo a aprofundar o beijo, que a prima correspondia com tanta intensidade.

- Diga que precisa de tomar um duche, primeiro…- sussurrou ele, despindo a camisa, deixando ver aquele tronco moreno, perfeito e bem definido.

- Não era você que estava há minutos atrás, no seu quarto, irritado comigo?- perguntou Bella, sentindo os dedos de Sirius nos botões da camisa que usava.

- Eu nunca consigo ficar irritado contigo… É com os seus pais e os meus! Agora, diga!- exclamou Sirius, colocando a garota em cima da bancada do lavatório, para lhe tirar as calças.- Logo hoje você resolveu usar calças, Bella!

Bella deitou um olhar de censura a Sirius.

- Pensei que você estava zangado comigo, quer o quê?- perguntou ela irritada.

- Você!- murmurou ele, tirando o cinto das calças.- Agora, diga que vai tomar um duche!

- O.K.!- exclamou Bella.- Senhora Moroder?

- Sim, querida?- ouviu a senhora, pronunciar.

- Eu preciso de tomar um duche rápido, pois eu não tive tempo de tomar antes da senhora chegar e eu não quero, de modo algum, sujar um vestido que custa muito a lavar!

- Mas não faz mal, querida!- disse jovialmente a senhora.

- Eu insisto… Não me sinto bem eu sujar um vestido que ainda não comprei!- insistiu Bella, vendo Sirius tirar o resto da roupa, com um sorriso atrevido e sentido a temperatura do seu corpo subir, repentinamente.- A sério!

- Muito bem… Se você deseja assim tanto!- referiu a senhora.

- Sim! Desejo muito!- disse ela, também despindo sensualmente o resto da roupa, perante o olhar de prazer do primo.- Prometo não demorar!

- Como você quiser!

Bella sorriu, puxando o primo para debaixo do chuveiro e abrindo a torneira.

- Achas que elas não nos ouvem?- perguntou Bella, acariciando as costas do garoto, ao mesmo tempo que gotas de água se espalhavam por elas.

- Neste momento, tudo o que me interessa, é o que eu quero sentir…- murmurou ele, beijando-a em seguida.

* * *

- Querida! Estás deslumbrante!- referiu a senhora Moroder, vendo Bellatrix sair do banheiro, com um sorriso mais animador do que quando entrara, trajando o belo vestido branco.- Quer experimentar o outro? 

- Não, muito obrigado… Penso que a minha irmã ficará perfeitamente bem nele e que gostará muito de o usar!- disse Bellatrix, sorrindo à irmã, que, até àquele momento olhava desgostosa para o vestido antiquado que trajava.

- Sério?- perguntou Narcisa, abrindo um sorriso.

- Claro! Afinal… Já, tenho este! Para que preciso desse, então?- perguntou Bellatrix, sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada, Bella!- exclamou a garota de felicidade.- Vou já vesti-lo! Obrigado!

- Deixe estar…- disse Bellatrix, seguindo a irmã com o olhar até ela desaparecer atrás de umas cortinas grossas, que a senhora Moroder tinha colocado ali para servir de provador, para além do banheiro, já que os vestidos ocupavam muito espaço, e virando-se, seguidamente, para a sua imagem reflectida no espelho.

O vestido era muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo encantador.

As mangas eram transparentes, com bordados muito bonitos, decorados com pérolas e cristais. O decote era sobressaído, ornamentado com brilhantes e mais pérolas. Um espartilho apertava até à cintura da garota, com bordados finos e elegantes, onde um tecido mais volumoso, com pormenores de borboletas, deixava-se cair até aos pés, que se encontravam calçados com uns sapatos brancos vulgares.

- Acho que não necessita de nenhuma modificação… Se calhar nas mangas… Estão um pouco compridas…

- Não, deixe estar…- interrompeu Bella, passando a mão pelo leve tecido.- Eu gosto assim… Está perfeito!

- Tem a certeza? É que estão mesmo um pouco compridas…

- Esteja descansada… Gosto das mangas assim…- murmurou Bellatrix, suspirando e sorrindo.

- Muito bem, então! Querida Narcisa, vamos tratar desse vestido… Terei mesmo que levantar um pouco a bainha do vestido, já que a sua irmã é muito mais alta que si, e mesmo com os saltos altos não chega lá…

* * *

O último fim-de-semana de Setembro chegara, cobrindo os pensamentos dos dois enamorados com grandes e pesadas nuvens negras de tristeza e medo. 

A senhora Black recebera uma carta a informar que os pais de Bellatrix e Narcisa vinham na manhã seguinte para a mansão, com "cheios de óptimas e excelentes novidades para dar".

- E traz uma prenda do seu noivo…- referiu a mãe de Sirius, olhando orgulhosamente para a sobrinha.- Ao que parece ele não quis esperar até à festa de noivado!

Bellatrix deu um sorrisinho amarelo, mastigando com dificuldade o que tinha na boca.

- Mãe… E o noivo de Narcisa?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para a prima, que levantara o rosto para o garoto, surpreendida.

- O que tem?- perguntou a senhora Black, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nada… Apenas acho estranho que esteja sempre a falar do noivado e casamento de Bellatrix, quando a Narcisa vai-se casar, também, daqui a três meses!- mencionou Sirius, pousando os talheres e olhando a mãe, friamente.

- Eu sei, perfeitamente, quando sua prima se vai casar…

- Então, porque não pára de elogiar a Bellatrix por dar o golpe do baú, num garoto que ela nem sequer conhece, e comece a elogiar a Narcisa? Penso que a história é a mesma!- riu-se Sirius.

- E porque você não pára de se expor ao ridículo e se casa, também?- perguntou a senhora Black, deitando olhares furiosos a Sirius, por ele ter mencionado que a família Black estava a ir à falência.

- Eu quero-me casar… Mas para isso teria que fugir com a garota e repetiria a história da Andromeda!- disse Sirius, tentando atingir o limite de paciência da sua mãe.

- JÁ CHEGA!- gritou ela, levantando-se, furiosamente.- Você sai em tudo ao seu avô! Até em estupidez!

- Já devia saber que os genes vão passando de geração em geração!- riu-se Sirius, sarcasticamente.

- Saia imediatamente! Vá para o seu quarto!- mandou a senhora Black, ao que Sirius obedeceu com um sorriso no rosto.- Se não fosse por causa daquele maldito testamento, eu já o teria posto fora dessa casa!

Sirius parou na soleira da porta, voltando-se com um sorriso insolente a atravessar-lhe o rosto.

- Mas, infelizmente, existe esse testamento… E não poderá pôr-me fora da casa, porque eu sou, afinal, dono dela! Mas acredite mãe… Se não fosse mesmo por causa disso, eu nem teria vindo para aqui, só para não olhá-la!- disse ele, despedindo-se dos restantes e saindo do compartimento, onde a senhora Black já explodia de raiva.

* * *

- Eu sabia que te iria encontrar aqui…- murmurou alguém atrás de Sirius, colocando uma mão delicada no ombro do garoto. 

Sirius pousou a sua mão em cima daquela, afagando-a carinhosamente.

Bellatrix e Sirius encontravam-se perto do lago, escondido entre algumas árvores, que o garoto mirava já à algumas semanas atrás.

- Porque te descontrolaste daquela maneira com a tua mãe?- perguntou Bella, sentando-se atrás dele e abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Porque a odeio… Acho que é uma boa e simples explicação!- resmungou Sirius, atirando mais uma pedra para o lago, afugentando um cardume de peixes dourados, que ia a passar.

- Sirius…- tentou acalmar Bella.- Eu sei o porquê de te sentires, assim… E não te censuro, para dizer a verdade! Não existe nenhuma desculpa para defender a tua mãe quanto a isto…

- Depois dizem que o Sirius nunca tem razão…- refilou Sirius, atirando uma pedra, mas esta mais para longe.

- Eu acho que tens razão… em certas coisas…- riu-se Bella, dando-lhe um beijo na nuca.

- Mas isso é por me achares perfeito…- disse Sirius, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Que modesto!- exclamou ela, sarcasticamente, colocando-se ao lado de Sirius e atirando-lhe com um pouco de água.

- Eu sei…- disse ele, devolvendo-lhe o gesto.- Mas você me ama, mesmo assim!

Bellatrix parou no mesmo momento, desaparecendo com o sorriso do rosto.

- É disso que tenho medo…- murmurou ela, num fio de voz, envolvendo os joelhos com os braços.

- De me amar…?- perguntou Sirius, olhando-a surpreendido.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos, fazendo lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela cara.

Sirius suspirou, envolvendo-a com os braços.

- Eu também te amo, Bella…- murmurou ele, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

Bella ergueu um olhar triste ao garoto, que a acariciou.

- Mas, o nosso sonho está a acabar, Sirius… Amanhã, tudo isto acabará…- disse ela, numa voz amargurada.

- O nosso sonho nunca acabará, Bella… Ele viverá connosco, até não termos força suficiente para fazer o nosso coração bater…- sussurrou-lhe ele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, com suavidade.

- Eles poderão descobrir o nosso segredo, Sirius… Um segredo que seria contra tudo e todos… Contra as regras da sociedade…

- Só por sermos primos?- interrompeu Sirius, levantando o rosto da garota, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sim…- murmurou Bella, com o coração apertado.

- Isso não faz sentido… Tu preocupas-te mais com os laços de família do que com os nossos sentimentos, Bella!

A garota não respondeu, limitando-se a morder o lábio inferior, em dúvidas.

- Isso seria ires contra a ti própria… Estarias a te auto-destruir…- continuou ele.

- Eu sei!

A exclamação de Bella foi tão alta, que fez Sirius calar-se, levantando a cabeça para observar a prima, que se levantara.

- Eu… gosto muito de ti, Sirius! E, é por isso mesmo que eu não quero que saias daqui ainda mais magoado… Eu acabarei por me casar e acabaremos por nos separar…

- Então, casa comigo!- disse de repente ele, ajoelhando-se, em frente dela.

- O quê?- perguntou Bella, escancarando a boca.

- Casa comigo, Bella… Fugiremos! Com o dinheiro da herança poderemos ir para bem longe daqui! Para longe de todos! Poderemos viver numa casa à beira-mar, ter dez filhos, ou até mais, e morrer juntos e felizes, bem velhinhos!- proferiu Sirius, levantando-se e apertando as mãos delicadas de Bella contra o peito.- Casa comigo e nunca mais, mas nunca mais, eles poderão fazer algum mal a nós!

Bella sorriu.

- Eu casaria… Mas não posso, Sirius… Já me comprometi a outra pessoa!

- Diz à tua mãe que não o queres!- concluiu Sirius, simplesmente.

- Não percebes, Sirius! Eu não posso, de maneira nenhuma, fazer aquilo que me pedes!- murmurou ela, cansada.- Tenta perceber…

Sirius afirmou com a cabeça, deixando-se cair na relva mais uma vez, passando as mãos por ela, para sentir o orvalho refrescar-lhe as mãos.

- Sinto muito…- murmurou ela, afastando-se em seguida.

* * *

Beeeeeeeeeeeem...  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!  
**Por problemas técnicos tive que retirar o trailer!  
É que perdi pelo menos metade da fic...  
E como há partes do trailer que não me lembro como cheguei lá, tive que retirá-lo...**

**Mas, agora, respondendo às vossas maravilhosas reviews:**

**Lukas:** Obrigada! Fico mutio contente por estar gostando! Bjx

**nezinha:** Eu também! Mas você se vai surpreender muito com o final! Acredite! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bjx

**Fini Felton:** Pois... Ela podia casar com ele... Mas Narcissa não seria aceite na família Malfoy... Imagina! Duas irmãs fugidas! Seria demais! Bjx!

**Lara B. Potter:** Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Ainda bem que está gostando! Rsrsrsrs... Não! O James não vai atrapalhar não! Ele pouco vai aparecer na fic! Bjx!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Cobiça_ - _Saiba que é pecado ter inveja dos outros! Mesmo que isso seja só por puro desejo..._

(Um pouco do próximo capítulo:)

_"- Ela viu-nos! Ela viu-te a beijar-me, Sirius!- disse ela, aflita, tentando não ser vista, outra vez.  
__- Tens a certeza?- perguntou Sirius, arriscando dar uma espiada.  
__A garota falava, calmamente com o noivo de Bella, com um sorriso no rosto.  
__- Tenho! Ela… Ela olhou para cá e…- o estômago de Bella revolteou-se, deixando a garota um pouco enjoada.- Sorriu…  
__Sirius olhou para Bella, cuja respiração acelerava.  
__- Estás bem?- perguntou Sirius, colocando uma mão reconfortante no ombro da garota.  
__- Um pouco enjoada… Mas já está a passar…- murmurou ela, apertando a barriga."_


	5. Cobiça

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º5**  
_"Cobiça…"

* * *

_

**Cobiça** ou inveja é a definição que se dá ao sentimento que uma pessoa tem quando quer algo que não lhe pertence, de uma forma obsessiva...

* * *

- Bom-dia, a todos!- cumprimentaram os pais de Bellatrix e Narcisa, logo que estes entraram pelas portas de entrada da mansão, com sorrisos estafados, mas, mesmo assim, felizes, estampados nos rostos.

A tia de Sirius competia com a mãe deste, em termos de elegância e altura.

Os cabelos castanhos-escuros encontravam-se sempre presos num elegante nó, no alto da cabeça, apenas com duas mechas a caírem-lhe para o rosto, contornando-o, e os olhos azuis-escuros observavam cada detalhe dos objectos à sua volta.

Já o tio de Sirius era completamente o contrário.

Baixinho e gordo, com dois olhos minúsculos negros a enfeitar-lhe a cara, o irmão do senhor Black era um homem de humor sarcástico e mordaz, que Sirius sempre tanto odiara.

- Sejam bem-vindos!- cumprimentou Bellatrix, abrindo o seu melhor sorriso e abraçando os pais, que retribuíram o sorriso, satisfeitos.

Sirius observou a prima pelo canto do olho.

Bellatrix esmerara-se demasiado para receber os pais…

Estava com um vestido branco, justo ao corpo, pormenorizado com pequenas folhas rosas no decote e na barra, que batia um pouco antes dos joelhos.

Narcisa seguiu, imediatamente, o exemplo da irmã, mas um pouco contrafeita.

- Bem-vindos…- murmurou ela, abrindo um sorriso forçado, mas que não foi retribuído pela mãe, tal como era esperado.

Sirius sabia que Narcisa tinha sido sempre a favorita do tio, apesar de tudo o que acontecia, enquanto que Bellatrix era a preferida da mãe e da tia.

- Não me vem cumprimentar, Regulus?- perguntou o tio Black, abrindo um sorriso que parecia mais um esgar de dor.

- Claro, tio…- disse ele, apertando a mão a tio.

- Que belo rapaz tens aqui, Leonor…Muito belo, realmente! Dará um óptimo pretendente e marido!- avaliou a tia Black, olhando de alto a baixo para Regulus.

"_Acho que ele morrerá muito antes de sequer perder a virgindade! Pelo mau caminho que está a seguir…" _pensou Sirius, sarcasticamente.

- E, claro… Sirius!- aquilo pareceu ser mais uma exclamação de surpresa, que um cumprimento, vindo da sua tia.- Pensei que tinha fugido de casa!

Sirius sorriu, aproximando-se da tia e apertando-lhe a mão, de forma breve.

- Tia… Não me leve a mal, mas, lá por eu ter fugido de casa, não quer dizer que eu fuja às minhas obrigações!- retrucou ele, enquanto apertava a mão ao tio.- Ao contrário de certas pessoas…

Sirius deitou um olhar entendedor à tia, que o ignorou.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem ao que ele se estava a referir…

- Bem… Depois desta… agradável conversa, que tal irmos comer?- tentou quebrar o gelo o senhor Black.

- É melhor, mesmo… Afinal! Nada do que uma boa refeição, a acompanhar umas boas novidades!- sorriu o tio Black, levando Narcisa pelo ombro, até à sala de refeições.

* * *

- Como já todos sabem, as minhas filhas vão se casar… Mas, o que não sabem, é que irão unir três das mais prestigiadas famílias de bruxos da história!- começou a tia Black, sorrindo orgulhosa. 

Bellatrix e Narcisa olharam uma para a outra, com o sobrolho franzido, enquanto que Sirius olhava interessado para o prato à sua frente.

- Narcisa se casará com Lucius Malfoy, como todos já sabiam e era de esperar…- continuou ela, olhando para a filha mais nova.- Mas, a pedido da minha querida Bellatrix, que queria que os seus pais lhe escolhessem o melhor partido bruxo, se casará com ninguém mais que Rudolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix engasgou-se no sumo de abóbora ao ouvir aquele nome.

- O quê!- exclamou ela, pegando num guardanapo que a irmã lhe oferecera para limpar as manchas amareladas que lhe cobriam agora a roupa.- O Lestrange?

- Exactamente, querida!- repetiu a mãe dela, com um sorriso ainda maior.- Ele ficou extremamente ansioso pelo vosso encontro, que será daqui a três dias, na festa de noivado!

Bella não queria ouvir mais.

Afinal…

Já tinha ouvido o bastante, não tinha?

Ia-se casar com um devorador da morte…

Um dos aliados de Voldemort…

Aquele monstro que andava em pôr em risco a sociedade bruxa de origem muggle…

- Com licença… Tenho de ir trocar de roupa…- murmurou a garota, levantando-se da cadeira e abandonando o compartimento.

- Então, Bellatrix? Até parece que não gostaste da notícia!- proferiu Sirius, recebendo, em troca, um olhar frio da garota.

Sirius sorriu.

Não um sorriso natural… Mas sim, um sorriso forçado.

Tanto ele como Bellatrix não se estavam a divertir, em nada, naquele jogo de máscaras.

Um jogo falso, em que tinham que esconder, de todos, os verdadeiros sentimentos, quando o que queriam mesmo era deitá-los cá para fora, abraçarem-se e beijarem-se, como se assim pudessem derrotar aquele inimigo implacável, que lhes andava a atormentar, tanto no mundo dos sonhos como no mundo real: o medo.

* * *

- Ele vem amanhã…- murmurou a voz de alguém, vindo da porta do quarto de Sirius, fazendo-o virar, instantaneamente, a cabeça, em direcção a ela. 

Bella sorria tristemente a Sirius, encostada à porta.

- Eu sei…- murmurou ele, olhando para o chão.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando reprimir as lágrimas de raiva e de mágoa, que lhe afligiam, desde o dia em que os pais tinham chegado, marcando o final de um sonho.

- Sirius…- chamou, docemente, a garota.

- Sim?- sussurrou ele, levantando a cabeça.

- Eu amo-te… Tu sabes disso, não sabes?- murmurou ela, fracamente.

Sirius notou um misto de ansiedade e desespero naqueles olhos azuis safira, como se a vida da garota dependesse daquela resposta.

- Sim… Eu sei…- respondeu ele, vendo uma expressão mais tranquilizadora no rosto dela.- Eu também te amo muito…

Bella acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo.

- Eu só não quero que tu penses que eu não te amo… E que não te venhas a esquecer disso, aconteça o que acontecer…- murmurou ela, e, com um último aceno de cabeça dado por Sirius, ela saiu do compartimento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nada, agora, impediria o que iria acontecer a parte dali…

- Aconteça o que acontecer…- murmurou Sirius, sorrindo tristemente.

Sim…

Eles amar-se-iam…

Mesmo se o mundo acabasse…  
Mesmo se alguém descobrisse…  
Mesmo se a morte entrasse dentro deles, para lhes roubar o coração e levá-lo às portas do inferno, pelos mais belos pecados que eles estavam a cometer…

- Eu amar-te-ei, eternamente, Bella…

* * *

"_Encontra-me perto do lago, à meia-noite, por favor…S.B."_

Bella suspirou de alívio, guardando o pedaço de pergaminho, debaixo do colchão da cama, com todo o cuidado para deixar tudo com dantes, retirando aquele pensamento assustador da cabeça, de que Sirius tinha se ido embora, já que ele desaparecera, logo a seguir àquelas palavras, que Bella lhe dissera, sem dizer nada a ninguém para onde ia, deixando-a preocupada.

Mas, mesmo assim, onde ele teria ido?

Ele não saíra daquela mansão desde Junho… E poucas cartas recebera dos amigos…

- Bem… Basta encontrar-me com ele, mesmo, para saber…- murmurou Bella, olhando-se no espelho e ajeitando os cabelos negros.

* * *

- Aquele garoto já anda a ultrapassar os limites… Desaparece desta maneira sem dizer nada a ninguém!- resmungava a senhora Black, logo que Bella entrou na sala de jantar. 

- O que se passou?- perguntou Bella, ocupando o seu lugar à mesa, entre Regulus e Narcisa, e de frente para o lugar vazio de Sirius.

- O que se passou, é que o seu primo já anda a passar os limites, há muito tempo! Não admira que o tenha posto fora de casa! Aquele traidor do próprio sangue.

- Eu que me lembre, foi Sirius que fugiu de casa…- deixou escapar Bella, com alguma raiva.

Todos à mesa ficaram estáticos, olhando confusos para Bella.

- Desculpe…?

- Calma, Leonor! A minha querida Bellatrix deve estar apenas nervosa com todos estes acontecimentos…- desculpou a mãe de Bella, olhando em forma de repreensão para a filha.- Não é, Bella?

Bella deitou um olhar frio à mãe, antes de proferir o mais calmamente possível:

- Claro…

* * *

- Sirius?- chamou Bella, olhando em volta, em busca do garoto. 

Faltavam exactamente três minutos para a meia-noite e vendo que o garoto ainda não se encontrava ali, Bella resolve deitar-se na relva, perto do lago.

Inspirou a terra húmida e sentiu a leve brisa arrefecer-lhe a cara, fechando os olhos.

O que ela estava a fazer com a sua vida?

Não queria se casar com outro homem que não fosse Sirius!

Não queria beijar outro homem sem ser Sirius!

Não queria ir para a cama com outro homem sem ser Sirius!

Então, porque estava a fazer aquilo?

Porquê?

Porque a mãe lhe estava a obrigar a fazê-lo?

Porque a Narcisa precisava da sua ajuda?

Mas podia ajudar Narcisa à mesma, se seguisse o exemplo de Andromeda… Fugir e casar!

Mas duvidava que a família Malfoy aceitaria a aliança com a família Black depois disso…

- Bella…- chamou Sirius.

Ao abrir os olhos, Bella teve o vislumbre do sorriso perfeito do garoto, a aproximar-se do seu rosto e beijar-lhe a testa.

- O que me queres dizer?- perguntou Bella, levantando-se e colocando-se sentada ao lado do garoto.

- Bem… Eu sei que não aceitaste casar verdadeiramente comigo, mas…- nesse momento, Sirius retirou uma caixinha de veludo azul.- Eu pensei que poderíamos casar sem ninguém saber e sem as cerimónias habituais…

Bella sorriu. Só mesmo aquele garoto para pensar naquilo tudo…

- Bella… Aceitas-me como teu marido?- perguntou Sirius, abrindo a caixinha, demonstrando dois anéis, sendo, um deles, aquele que vira na ourivesaria, em que tinha ido com James.

- Só se prometeres respeitar-me e amar-me eternamente…- murmurou ela, sorrindo.

- Prometo…- sussurrou ele, pegando na mão de Bella e colocando o anel.

- E tu, Sirius? Aceitas-me como tua esposa?- perguntou Bella, pegando no outro anel, este menos elaborado, apenas de ouro branco.

- Sim…- murmurou ele, beijando-a, em seguida.

- Isso quer dizer que serei sempre Bellatrix Black?- perguntou ela, sorrindo feliz.

- Sim… Mesmo que te concedam outro nome quando te casares realmente, para mim serás sempre, não senhora Lestrange, mas sim senhora Black…

Bella sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Sirius.

- Eles nunca descobrirão, Sirius… Este será o nosso eterno segredo!- sussurrou Bella.

- Um segredo que nunca poderá sair dos nossos lábios…- murmurou ele, beijando-a suavemente.

Bella correspondeu com sinceridade ao beijo.

Sirius puxou-a para mais perto, colocando-a em cima de si.

- Esta será a nossa última noite, Sirius…- murmurou Bella, deitando-se em cima dele.

- Não, Bella… Será a nossa primeira noite… A mais especial de todas…- proferiu ele, invertendo as posições e beijando-a, apaixonadamente.

* * *

O sol raiou com toda a sua força e esplendor, camuflando indícios de uma noite que escondera dois amantes apaixonados. 

Bella e Sirius dormiam abraçados, absortos em sonhos distantes, perto do lago, que cintilava mais que o normal.

Sentindo um forte raio incidir nos seus olhos, Sirius abriu-os, pouco a pouco, sorrindo, por fim, ao ver a garota que amava, ali, mesmo ao seu lado, apenas com o vestido branco, que usara na noite anterior, a cobrir, em vão, algumas partes do corpo, que se encontrava desnudo.

Sirius acariciou os cabelos da morena, beijando-lhe o ombro, cansado e a suar, devido aos acontecimentos dessa madrugada.

- Sirius…- murmurou a garota, abrindo os olhos.

- Estou aqui…- sussurrou ele, segurando-lhe a mão, que procurava o corpo dele.

- Eu não quero sair daqui…- continuou ela, não encarando-o.

- Eu também não… Mas temos que ir… Darão pela nossa falta…

Bella deu um sorriso triste e levantou-se, vestindo o mais calmamente possível o vestido.

- O que acontecerá a partir daqui?- perguntou Bella, ao fim de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Sirius, que também se levantara para se vestir, olhou, instantaneamente para ela.

- Apenas o tempo o dirá…- murmurou Sirius, numa voz rouca.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando profundamente.

- Eu quero que o tempo pare… Mesmo que seja por alguns minutos…- disse ela, com a sua voz embargada de tristeza.

Sirius abraçou-a fortemente, querendo transmitir toda a segurança e amor à garota.

- O tempo não parará, Bella…- murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a cabeça e expirando as doces sensações que o cabelo dela lhe dava.- Por mais que lhe peças, eles não o fará…

Bella não respondeu, preferindo ficar ali, abraçada ao garoto.

* * *

- Bella, querida!- a voz da mãe de Bellatrix, soou por todo o hall de entrada. 

Bella, que nesse momento entrava pela porta, transportando uma expressão cansada, entre a felicidade e a tristeza, levantou o olhar à mãe, sem pronunciar uma palavra.

- O seu noivo chegará esta noite, tal como o de Narcisa, para celebrarmos o noivado, junto com toda a família e amigos mais próximos…

- A Andromeda vem?- perguntou Bellatrix, interrompendo a mãe, bruscamente.

- Se estás a falar da ordinária da tua irmã que fugiu com aquela coisa, podes ter a certeza que não vem!- resmungou ela, em forma de resposta.

- Muito bem! Era para ter a certeza se pelos menos alguém que constava na lista da minha família e dos meus amigos vinha!- falou Bella, virando as costas à mãe e correndo pela escadaria acima.

- Bella! BELLA! VENHA IMEDIATAMENTE AQUI!- gritou a mãe dela, percebendo a indirecta da filha.

Bella, simplesmente a ignorou, correndo para o seu quarto e trancando-se lá com um feitiço rápido.

Não queria ouvir ninguém...

Não queria falar com ninguém…

Apenas queria parar um pouco de pensar…

De respirar…

Sirius dissera-lhe que logo a seguir ao noivado, o testamento estaria pronto e ele partiria, então, com a promessa de voltar um dia.

Mas Bellatrix não queria que ele fosse e que a abandonasse assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Eu amo-te demais Sirius… Tu não me podes fazer isto…- murmurou Bella, acariciando a aliança, que cintilava no seu dedo, com lágrimas a caírem-lhe dos olhos azuis.

Lembrou-se como, antes de tudo o que estava a acontecer, ela nunca derramara uma lágrima, até se deparar com Sirius, logo que chegara.

Ele tinha crescido muito, sem dúvidas, tal como a beleza.

Mas, a maturidade e o amor, tinha aprendido em conjunto com ela.

Bella sorriu fracamente com aquele pensamento, que a manteria viva o tempo suficiente para voltar para os braços de Sirius.

Sim…

Ela acreditava que um dia eles estariam novamente juntos, em algum lugar… em algum tempo…

* * *

- E onde estão as noivas? 

Aquela pergunta começava a atormentar a mente de Sirius, que passeava pelo salão de festas, cumprimentando alguns dos seus detestáveis parentes e sendo apresentado, pelo pai, a alguns dos convidados, inclusive o noivo de Bella.

- Mas, então, é verdade que a minha noiva é assim tão bela?- perguntou Rodolphus Lestrange, com um sorriso de lado, que irritou em muito Sirius.

- Isso terás que ver tu, Lestrange!- sibilou Sirius, não conseguindo esconder a raiva que lhe ia na voz.

Ignorando o olhar confuso e perplexo de Lestrange e as desculpas do senhor Black dirigidas a este, Sirius afastou-se em direcção às portas de vidro abertas para o jardim.

Mas não o rápido suficiente, para não ouvir os murmúrios de admiração que todos os presentes soltaram.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Sirius deixou a sua boca escancarar-se, ao ver Bella descer as escadas, em passos elegantes, ao lado de Narcisa, cujo vestido branco camuflava uma barriga já sobressaliente, devido à gravidez de quase cinco meses.

Mas a atenção da maioria dos convidados, Sirius pôde ver, ia para Bellatrix, que parecia resplandecer o Salão inteiro.

O vestido azul acinzentado, de um tecido que o garoto não pôde definir, caía até aos joelhos, acabando em ondulações leves. O decote em V estava decorado por pequenas pedras cintilantes brancas e as alças finas também.

O cabelo negro e em ondulações, agora perfeitas, escondiam os ombros e um pouco de um fio de prata, que Sirius soube logo que era de onde pendia o anel de casamento deles.

Ao chegar ao fundo das escadas, Bella olhou para ele, sorrindo disfarçadamente, que foi retribuído.

Um sorriso daria força suficiente, para ambos continuarem com aquele teatro…

- Bellatrix, apresento-te o teu noivo, Rodolphus Lestrange!- falou a senhora Black, sorrindo da sobrinha para o noivo.

- Encantado!- murmurou ele, beijando a mão de Bella, que apenas fez uma menção com a cabeça.- Nunca imaginei que a senhora Black me levaria, alguma vez, às portas do paraíso! Também, devia ter desconfiado! Com uma mãe e uma tia tão belas…

- Oh, senhor Lestrange! Sempre tão simpático!- riu-se a mãe de Bella.

- Simpático, não! Realista e sincero!- disse ele, não tirando os olhos de Bella, que procurava algo ou alguém no Salão.- A beleza da sua filha é maior do que a de qualquer anjo…

- Desculpe, mas tenho de ir ao banheiro…- murmurou Bella, parecendo encontrar o que encontrara e sorrindo a Lestrange.- Foi um prazer ouvir as suas… palavras encantadoras, senhor Lestrange, mas tem de entender as minhas… ansiedades… como noiva, é claro!

Lestrange sorriu e fez uma leve menção com a cabeça, beijando novamente a mão de Bella.

- É claro… Teremos mais momentos deste quando nos casarmos, de qualquer das maneiras…- disse ele, olhando com alguma cobiça para Bella, que apenas corou, muito ao de leve.

- Com licença, senhor Lestrange…

Bellatrix afastou-se, rapidamente, tentando afastar-se o máximo que podia dos olhares dos convidados.

- Sirius…- deixou escapar Bella, não esperando que o primo aparecesse, assim, de repente.

- Vem… - murmurou ele, puxando-a para trás de uma coluna que decorava o Salão de Festas e onde a encostou.

- Sirius! Aqui é perigoso…- riu-se Bella, sentindo os lábios macios do garoto acariciarem-lhe toda a extensão do seu pescoço.

- Shh!- sussurrou ele, beijando-lhe os lábios, docemente.

Bella sorriu, retribuindo o beijo e abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Eu vi como ele te estava a olhar!- interrompeu, de repente, Sirius, parando o beijo.

- Sirius! Eu amo-te! Tu sabes disso…- sorriu ela, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.- Não me digas que isso tudo é inveja!

- Por ti? Sim!- murmurou ele, beijando-a.

- Vamos lá para fora, é melhor…- pediu Bella, empurrando-o um pouco e apontando para uma das portas de vidro que davam aos jardins ricamente decorados.

- Olha que não… O teu queridinho está a ir para lá…- disse Sirius, um pouco irritado, impedindo a garota a tempo de não ser descoberta por um Lestrange que dirigia uma outra garota até fora do Salão de Festas.

- Quem é aquela?- perguntou Bella, espiando o noivo.

A garota com quem Lestrange estava, era um pouco mais baixa que Bellatrix. Os seus cabelos de um loiro platinado caíam muito lisos até à cintura, bem definida, por sinal, pelo vestido de um rosa claro, que trajava.

- Estás com inveja é?- perguntou Sirius, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro que não, Sirius! E tu sabes isso, perfeitamente! Apenas não conheço aquela garota de lado nenhum…- proferiu Bella, desconfiada.

- Se calhar, é da parte do noivo…- explicou Sirius, abraçando-a por trás e beijando-a.

- Não sei, Sir… Ela viu-nos!

Sirius, no momento, afastou-se de Bella, acabando por cair para trás, entornando o conteúdo dataça que segurava em suas mãos em cima da tapeçaria que decorava o Salão defestas,enquanto que a garota, escondia-se atrás da coluna, novamente.

- Ela viu-nos! Ela viu-te a beijar-me, Sirius!- disse ela, aflita, tentando não ser vista, outra vez.

- Tens a certeza?- perguntou Sirius, arriscando dar uma espiada.

A garota falava, calmamente com o noivo de Bella, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tenho! Ela… Ela olhou para cá e…- o estômago de Bella revolteou-se, deixando a garota um pouco enjoada.- Sorriu…

Sirius olhou para Bella, cuja respiração acelerava.

- Estás bem?- perguntou Sirius, colocando uma mão reconfortante no ombro da garota.

- Um pouco enjoada… Mas já está a passar…- murmurou ela, apertando a barriga.

- É melhor voltarmos para a festa…- disse Sirius, beijando a testa da prima.- Vai andando tu primeiro… Já lá vou ter, para não levantar muitas suspeitas.

Bella sorriu e acariciou a face de Sirius, antes de virar as costas e dirigir-se para junto da tia e da mãe.

Sirius observou-a, virando, logo em seguida, a cabeça para o casal que se encontrava lá fora.

Era impressão sua, ou aquela garota acariciava a mão de Lestrange?

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

Deveria ser sua impressão, mesmo…

* * *

- Um brinde aos noivos!- gritaram os convidados. 

- Para que sejam felizes e que nos dêem muitos descendentes!- riu-se o senhor Black, erguendo a própria taça de champanhe.

- E para que nunca se esqueçam dos seus sonhos…- proferiu Sirius, erguendo também ele um copo.

Todos silenciaram, olhando para o garoto que sorria a Bella.

- Um brinde!- concluiu Bella, escondendo um sorriso ao beber da taça de champanhe.

Todos seguiram o exemplo, esvaziando as taças em suas mãos.

* * *

Oie!  
Mais um capítulo...  
Estou a pensar que a fic está ficando demasiado melosa...  
Mas não posso fazer nada agora...  
Rsrsrsrsrsrs... 

**Respondendo às reviews!**

**Lara B. Potter:** Rsrsrsrs... Não foi minha intenção viciá-la neste shipper... Mas apenas tenho uma diferente visão desse casal e eu defendo com unhas e dentes que NÃO foi Bella que matou Sirius, mas sim outra pessoa que poderá ver no fim da fic... Bjx!

**Cathy C:** Oi! Obrigada... E continue mandando reviews! Bjx!

**nezinha:** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Aí tá o capítulo! E espero que goste... E Bella e Sirius vai ficar juntos... Mas não da maneira como vocês pensam... Bjx!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Avareza _- _Não seja egoísta... Olhe que é pecado querer tudo para si!_

_"- Com entraste aqui?- perguntou Bella, sorrindo feliz.  
__- Tu convidaste-me para o teu casamento, logo teria que vir um pouco antes para ver como andam as minhas maninhas, não achas?- respondeu Andromeda, recebendo Narcisa em seus braços e afagando o braço da garota.- Como está o bebé?  
__Narcisa sorriu acariciando a barriga proeminente.  
__- Sete meses! Altura dos pontapés…- riu-se Narcisa.  
__- Acredita que essa não é a pior fase! Pelo menos para mim foi a dos dois meses! Todos aqueles enjoos e crises de fome deixaram o Ted quase em crise quando eu estava grávida da Nymphadora…  
__Narcisa riu-se, enquanto que Bella olhava-se ao espelho, mordendo o lábio nervosamente, enquanto passava disfarçadamente uma mão pela própria barriga.  
__Dois meses…"

* * *

_

Por amor de Merlin!  
Deixem review, por favor!  
Só assim saberei se estão gostando da fic, né?

Bjx!


	6. Avareza

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º6**  
_"Avareza…"

* * *

_

_**Avareza** consiste no apego exagerado de alguém por algo ou por mesmo outra pessoa, apenas a querendo para si…

* * *

_

- Tal como diz o testamento, cinquenta por cento da herança será concedido ao senhor Sirius Black, sendo quarenta dessa percentagem esta mansão e o resto da percentagem a conta em Gringotts.- declarava o senhor Knigly, lendo as palavras rapidamente num pergaminho longo, através dos seus óculos redondos.- Senhor Black?

- Aqui!- disse ele, levantando-se, rapidamente, da cadeira, para receber um outro pergaminho em suas mãos.

- O comprovativo em como é o dono maioritário da mansão… e também a chave e o número da conta em Gringotts.

- Muito bem…- suspirou Sirius, voltando a sentar-se.

Observou a sala.

Bellatrix e Narcisa sentavam-se ao lado dele, estando logo atrás os noivos das respectivas garotas, e mais atrás os senhores Black.

Sirius voltou a olhar para a frente, espiando pelo canto do olho a cadeira vazia, onde, nesse momento, deveria estar sentada Andromeda.

- Ao senhor Regulus Black serão concedidos quinze por cento da herança, sendo essa totalidade a conta em Gringotts…- continuou o senhor Knigly.

Sirius esperou pacientemente até ao final.

Andromeda recebera vinte por cento daquela mansão, Bellatrix não recebera, pois tinha recusado essa parte da herança, ficando então com apenas dez por cento da conta em Gringotts, e Narcisa os restos, que serviria como dote de casamento, tal como ele ouvira os pais da garota dizerem nessa manhã, pelo pequeno-almoço.

- Como Andromeda receberá a herança?- perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Irei tratar disso, pessoalmente, com a senhorita Tonks, senhor Black…- respondeu o homem franzino, arrumando calmamente os papéis que espalhara pela secretária, logo que entrara no escritório.

Sirius assentiu, saindo do compartimento a ler o certificado, como se fosse o seu bilhete de saída daquela casa… e de longe de Bellatrix.

Sirius estacou.

Porque tudo e todos estavam contra eles os dois?

Sirius nunca seria capaz de amar outra pessoa sem ser a prima!

E Sirius sabia que Bella sentia-se da mesma maneira!

Poderiam fugir, sim…

Mas Bella nunca concordaria por causa irmã mais nova…

- Porque é que quando eu quero realmente uma coisa, ela é-me proibida?- perguntou-se Sirius, amachucando o papel com a raiva que sentia.

Deixou-se cair, com um baque, num degrau da escadaria, apoiando a testa nos joelhos, reprimindo as lágrimas.

Nunca se sentira daquela maneira…

O coração explodia em sofrimento…

A mente estava a perder as suas próprias capacidades…

O corpo já não obedecia às suas ordens…

Tudo estava mal…

Tudo estava errado…

* * *

- Sirius?- murmurou uma voz, que fez um arrepio involuntário trespassar por todo o corpo do garoto. 

Não se virou, pois sabia perfeitamente quem o chamava e se ele o fizesse, poderia cair o risco de voltar a não controlar o seu corpo e mente, e deixar tudo a perder naquele momento.

- Sim?- perguntou ele, arrumando as calças de ganga na mala.

- Partirás amanhã?- perguntou Bellatrix, suspirando.

Uma enorme tristeza começara a possuí-la nas últimas semanas, sendo a única razão de ela não chorar mais por não ter mais lágrimas a libertar.

- Sim…- respondeu ele, quando se viu envolvido num abraço forte de Bella, que o segurava por trás.

- Eu não te impedirei de me abandonares Sirius, desde que me prometas que um dia voltarás para me vir buscar…- murmurou Bella, sendo o som da sua voz abafado pela camisa branca que Sirius usava naquela tarde.

Ignorando completamente o facto de talvez não se conseguir controlar, Sirius agarrou as mãos de Bella, ainda na mesma posição e as beijou.

- Eu não te vou abandonar, Bella…- murmurou Sirius, voltando-se para ela e abraçando-a fortemente contra o peito.- Mas prometo que, um dia, bem em breve, voltarei para te vir buscar e fugirmos os dois…

Bella sorriu.

- Obrigado…- agradeceu ela, acariciando as costas dele.

- Eu amo-te, Bella… Não tens que agradecer…- riu-se Sirius.

Bella sorriu também.

- Nem parece que já passaram quase cinco meses desde que nos voltamos a reencontrar…

- Parece que foi à muito pouco tempo, não é?- perguntou Sirius, embalando-a nos seus braços.

- Sim, parece…

* * *

A porta do seu apartamento abriu-se com um rangido, deixando à vista a entrada escura e poeirenta da casa, tal como Sirius tinha-a deixado, quando partira para a mansão dos Potter e depois para a dos Black. 

Deixou cair a mala no chão, fechando logo a porta atrás de si.

Ainda sentia o cheiro de Bella impregnado no seu corpo…

Ainda sentia a doçura do seu beijo nos seus lábios…

Ainda sentia aquele olhar doloroso, cheio de mágoa e tristeza, quando ele entrou no carro que o levaria para bem longe da vida dela…

"_O que eu estou a fazer!_"

Num acto de raiva, Sirius chutou a mala para bem longe, acabando por acertar no candeeiro que estava em cima de uma mesa de apoio, fazendo-o cair e estilhaçar-se no chão.

- Eu irei te buscar, Bella… Espera por mim e não desistas…- proferiu Sirius, como se a prima o estivesse a ouvir cada palavra que dizia, com uma convicção forte em cada palavra.- Eu prometo!

* * *

… Dois Meses Depois…

* * *

- Sirius! Onde vais?- perguntou James, vendo o amigo, pela primeira vez em semanas, a sair do quarto do seu apartamento. 

- Tenho de ir a um lugar…- murmurou Sirius, olhando-se ao espelho e ajeitando a gravata ao seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que reparava num grande anúncio, na primeira página do Profeta Diário, que o amigo lia atentamente.

_FAMÍLIA BLACK, LESTRANGE E MALFOY UNEM-SE!_

Sirius bufou.

Abaixo do grande título, estavam as datas de casamentos das duas primas, sendo uma delas a data daquele dia, indicando o casamento de Bellatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange…

- Sirius? Já estás melhor?- perguntou Lily, saindo da cozinha de onde já saia um cheiro agradável a panquecas.

- Sim, Lily… Graças a ti, estou muito melhor!- respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo na face de Lily, que sorriu contente.

- Hey! Seu cachorro! Eu não te dou essa intimidade com a minha mulher! Lá por termos vindo para aqui fazer de tuas amas, não quer dizer que tenhas essas confianças!- resmungou James, espreitando o amigo por cima do jornal.

Sirius riu-se, enquanto que Lily olhava irritada para o noivo.

- James Potter! Primeiro, o Sirius estava apenas me agradecendo, segundo, eu ainda não sou sua mulher, terceiro, viemos aqui para vigiar a saúde do seu amigo, que tem vindo a piorar nos últimos dias, e quarto, ele é seu amigo, logo terá que confiar nele e, também, em mim, caso não queira que eu cancele o vestido de casamento e que não apareça na igreja, na hora da cerimónia!- proferiu Lily, cruzando os braços à frente do avental e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Lily, querida!- James ergueu-se da poltrona, correndo para abraçar a ruiva.- Sabes que eu te amo mais do que nada! E não é preciso ter inveja! Saímos também na primeira página, olha!

Lily deu um tapa no ombro de James, repreendendo-o.

Sirius sorriu.

Além do título que lera, mais acima encontrava-se outro título ainda maior, ocupando toda a linha do topo da página.

_OS CASAMENTOS BRUXOS_

_Este ano, cinco famílias bruxas contrairão cerimónia!_

_POTTER, BLACK, LONGBOTTOM, MALFOY E LESTRANGE!_

_- _Vou andando!- disse Sirius, saíndo em seguida pela porta de entrada.

* * *

- Estás linda, Bella…- sorriu Narcisa, acariciando o tecido branco do vestido. 

- Obrigado…- suspirou ela, colocando um fio de cabelo negro, que lhe caíra para os olhos, debaixo do véu branco.

- Vai ser uma cerimónia muito linda… Os Lestranges fizeram de tudo para assegurar isso!- riu-se Narcisa, olhando-se também ao espelho.

Bella suspirou.

Encontravam-se já na igreja e faltavam exactamente trinta e cinco minutos para o começo da cerimónia.

Bella não queria ter vindo tão cedo, mas a senhora Black insistira, levando-a àquele compartimento espaçoso, onde as noivas costumavam esperar e onde faziam os últimos retoques.

- Já viste? Cinco casamentos bruxos num ano… Eu devia ter esperado para fazer tanto furor!- riu-se alguém da porta.

Bella sorriu automaticamente à voz, enquanto que Narcisa soltava uma exclamação de regozijo.

- ANDROMEDA!- gritaram as duas irmãs, correndo para abraçar a garota, que sorria da porta do compartimento, agitando o Profeta Diário.

- Como têm estado?- perguntou Andromeda, abraçando as irmãs carinhosamente.

- Bem…- murmuraram as duas ao mesmo tempo, um pouco forçadamente.

- Não parece nada…- riu-se Andromeda, entrando de vez no compartimento e sentando-se numa cadeira, observando tudo em redor.

- Com entraste aqui?- perguntou Bella.

- Tu convidaste-me para o teu casamento, logo teria que vir um pouco antes para ver como andam as minhas maninhas, não achas?- respondeu Andromeda, recebendo Narcisa em seus braços e afagando o braço da garota.- Como está o bebé?

Narcisa sorriu acariciando a barriga proeminente.

- Sete meses! Altura dos pontapés…- riu-se Narcisa.

- Acredita que essa não é a pior fase! Pelo menos para mim foi a dos dois meses! Todos aqueles enjoos e crises de fome deixaram o Ted quase em crise quando eu estava grávida da Nymphadora…

Narcisa riu-se, enquanto que Bella olhava-se ao espelho, mordendo o lábio nervosamente, enquanto passava disfarçadamente uma mão pela própria barriga.

Dois meses…

- A Bella também tem estado assim, mas é mais por causa do casamento!- riu-se Narcisa, apontando a irmã.

- O quê? A minha maninha corajosa está nervosa com um casamento?- riu-se Andromeda, levantando-se e pegando nas mãos de Bella.- Pensei que estavas feliz por toda esta atenção! Juntamente, com todos aqueles que foram mencionados no jornal! Eu realmente devia ter esperado! Já viste? Cinco casamentos!

- Na realidade são quatro, priminha… Cinco são as famílias!- proferiu alguém da porta.

- Sirius!- exclamou Andromeda, libertando as mãos de Bella e correndo para ir abraçar o primo.- Oh meu deus! Há tanto tempo que não te vejo!

- Também tive saudades, Andromeda…- riu-se Sirius, abraçando a prima, mas não tirando os olhos de Bellatrix, que sorria abertamente, esquecendo-se de disfarçar a felicidade que sentia, ao ver o primo à sua frente.

- Eu não disse que tinha saudades tuas, seu convencido!- riu-se Andromeda, afastando-se.

- Ah, é?- provocou Sirius, virando a sua atenção finalmente para a prima mais velha.

- Estava a brincar! Mas é, então, verdade que o James finalmente conseguiu com que Lily casasse com ele?- perguntou Andromeda, feliz.

- Desta vez aquela Skeeter não mente!- riu-se Sirius.- E deves também ter lido a parte da Alice e do Frank, não?

Andromeda acenou afirmativamente, mas mais alguém já tinha entrado.

- Mamã! Mamã!

Sirius olhou por cima do ombro, vendo uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acastanhados, com uma face de anjo, entrar a correr e abraçar Andromeda, aparentando ter mais ou menos sete anos.

- Nymphadora! Deixas-te o pobre do teu pai sozinho outra vez?- perguntou Andromeda, erguendo a menina no colo.

- Eu queria ver a titia!- exclamou a garotinha, abrindo um sorriso feliz e inocente.

Bellatrix sorriu aproximando-se e pegando na garotinha ao colo.

- Titia Bella? Achas que um dia vestirei um vestido tão bonito como o teu?- perguntou a garotinha, observando os pequenos cristais que decoravam o decote de Bella.

- Claro!- riu-se Bella, mas parou ao ver Sirius já perto dela.

- Como vai o meu pequeno camaleão?- perguntou ele, começando a fazer cócegas à garota, que ria-se divertida.

- Titio Sirius! És tu que te vais casar com a titia Bella?- perguntou ela, abraçando Sirius pelo pescoço.

Bella sorriu tristemente e Sirius limitou-se a engolir em seco.

- Não… A titia Bella não se vai casar comigo!- riu-se ele.

- Então, porque estás aqui?- perguntou ela, mas a mãe da garota interrompeu.

- Chega de perguntas, Nymphadora! Estás a aborrecer os teus tios! Vem… Vamos sair até lá fora, que o teu pai precisa de nós as duas!- proferiu Andromeda, sorrindo à filha e levando-a por uma mão até à porta.- Desculpem… Fase das perguntas… É um pouco constrangedor!

Sirius riu-se, enquanto Nymphadora pegava na mão de Narcisa.

- Titia Narcisa, não vem?- perguntou a garota, puxando levemente.

Narcisa olhou da sobrinha, com um sorriso, para as irmãs que lhe sorriam.

- Claro!- respondeu Narcisa, deixando-se levar pela menina.

Bellatrix sentiu os próprios dedos se entrelaçarem nos de Sirius, logo que a porta do compartimento fechou-se.

- Pensei que não vinhas…- murmurou Bellatrix, sorrindo a ele.

- E eu pensei que tu não poderias estar mais bela desde a última vez que te tinha visto…- disse Sirius, acariciando o rosto suave de Bella.

- Apenas passaram dois meses…

- E eu quase morri durante esse tempo que mais me parecia a eternidade…- disse ele, abraçando-a.

- Eu, também…

Uns segundos de silêncio seguiram-se, dando a possibilidade de ouvirem o coração de um e outro bater num ritmo acelerado, tal era a felicidade de ambos.

- Eu cumprirei o que prometi, Bella… Um dia estaremos juntos para sempre…- quebrou o silêncio Sirius, beijando a testa da prima.

- Sim… Eu sei…- murmurou ela.- Ficarás para a cerimónia?

Sirius olhou-a nos olhos, acenando com a cabeça negativamente logo a seguir.

- Não… Não ficarei e peço para que não mo peças…- murmurou ele.

Bella sorriu tristemente, beijando as pontas dos dedos de Sirius.

- Este será o último dia, que nos veremos, até voltares…- murmurou Bella, olhando-o cansada.

- Sim… Eu sei…

- E será o dia eu que me entregarei… a ele…- murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosa.

Sirius reprimiu uma exclamação de raiva.

- Eu não quero… Eu não quero que o faças com ele, Bella…- implorou ele, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Faz parte do acordo, Sirius… Da cerimónia…- disse ela, com dificuldade.

- Não te podes entregar a ele!- pediu Sirius.- Eu não quero…

Bella sorriu, abraçando-o.

- Eu entregarei o meu corpo… Mas nunca a minha alma, Sirius… Essa será sempre tua, até ao fim das nossas vidas… Eu prometo…

Sirius acalmou-se um pouco.

Lestrange nunca teria Bella como ele teve…

- Eu amo-te…- murmurou Sirius.

- Eu também te amo…

Sirius sorriu, tranquilizado.

- Posso dar um beijo à noiva, então?- perguntou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Sempre…

Sirius sorriu antes de juntar os seus lábios aos dela num beijo profundo e sincero… num último beijo…

* * *

Oi! 

Este é o penúltimo capítulo!

Exactamente… 7 Pecados, 7 Capítulos…

**Respondendo agora às reviews:**

**Nezinha:** Ah… Pois… Ainda não posso responder! Só o saberão no próximo capítulo mesmo… Toda a verdade! Mas não… A velhinha não é a Bella… Bem! Mas saberás mais no próximo capítulo mesmo! Bjx!

**Fini Felton:** Como sabe que tá grávida do Sirius? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs… OK… É melhor não dizer mais nada… E agora? Agora você vai comentar esse capítulo aí! UUHAUHAUAH… BJX!

**Cathy C:** Oie! Claro que não vou responder! UHAUHAUHA… Sou má… Gosto de suspense, sim… Mas continuo a dizer que eles vão ficar juntos… Mas não da maneira que vocês pensam… BJX!

**Lara B. Potter:** Sim… A fic vai ter exactamente 7 capítulos:) Como sabe que é gravidez? Pode só ser um enjoo! Rsrsrsrsrsrs… Esquece… Já não vale a pena enganar… E, bem, eu disse! Apesar de ser eu a escrever a fic e de não querer ser convencida, é por ISSO mesmo que digo que esta fic é para todos que gostam e não gostam do shipper… Porque tem uma visão diferente de todas as outras! (sem querer ofender) Bjx!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Ira – O pecado mais fatal de todos…_

"_- Eu vim buscar-te! Para partirmos, Bella! Vamos para bem longe daqui…  
__- Nós, Black, não vamos a lado nenhum juntos…- cortou Bella, num tom cada vez mais frio.  
__- O… O que queres dizer?- perguntou Sirius num murmúrio.  
__Sem responder, Bellatrix retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos um fio, cujo pendente era um anel de ouro branco com uma safira.  
__O anel que Sirius lhe tinha dado no casamento secreto deles…  
__Mas havia algo diferente nele…  
__A safira parecia estar coberta por algo vermelho…  
__- Sangue…- sussurrou Sirius, arregalando os olhos e com o coração apertado."_


	7. Ira

**7 Pecados Mortais**  
por_ MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º7**  
_"Ira"

* * *

_

_UNIÃO DA FAMÍLIA BLACK COM A FAMÍLIA LESTRANGE_

_Na passada semana, duas das famílias mais prestigiadas do mundo bruxo, uniram-se, quando Bellatrix Black, segunda filha de Cygnus e Druela Black, casou-se com Rodolphus Lestrange…_

Sirius atirou o jornal para o lixo, olhando para o anel de casamento no seu dedo.

Confiava em Bella e nos seus sentimentos.

Mas isso não queria dizer que sentia o mesmo por Lestrange.

Nos últimos dias, recebera algumas cartas de Bellatrix, contando-lhe o que se estava a passar lá na sua nova casa, nos arredores de Londres, com o marido…

E o que Sirius lia não era nada agradável…

Bellatrix vivia a sua vida com medo de um homem que morava debaixo do mesmo tecto que ela e que, segundo o que ele pensava, era o seu próprio marido.

Ele saia cedo para o trabalho e voltava muito tarde, com um sorriso maquiavélico a decorar o rosto grotesco.

E cada dia que passava, mais ataques dos comensais da morte eram expostos nos jornais bruxos e não-bruxos.

Mas, felizmente, aquilo terminaria mais cedo do que pudessem pensar.

O casamento de Narcisa chegaria e, com ele, a liberdade de ambos.

Aquilo não passava de um simples teatro, onde eles eram os principais protagonistas.

* * *

- A Lily está atrasada!- resmungou James, olhando nervosamente para o relógio, no altar, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos aborrecido.

- Cinco minutos, James!- tentou acamar Remus Lupin, outro grande amigo deles os dois, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.- Sabes como as noivas são!

- Achas que ela desistiu como disse que faria?- perguntou James, ignorando as palavras do amigo.- Achas que ela descobriu que afinal odeia-me e não me quer ver nunca mais?

Sirius suspirou profundamente.

- Esquece, Remus… Nada do que poderás dizer fará com que essa cabeça oca entenda que a Lily o ama, apesar das impossibilidades de isso ter acontecido…- exclamou Sirius, fazendo Remus rir-se e James olhá-lo indignado.

- E o que isso é, suposto querer diz…?

Uma música encheu o espaço, deixando os convidados alertados para a entrada da noiva, que veio como esperado.

Lily irradiou por toda a igreja, num vestido elegante de um branco pérola, com um véu a cair até ao chão, prendendo-se numa pequena tiara.

Lily Evans estava prestes a tornar-se a senhora Potter e com um grande sorriso no rosto…

* * *

- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!- ria-se James, abraçando Lily.

- Cuidado, James! O bebé!- repreendeu Lily, rodeando a barriga com os braços.

- Oh, desculpa…- sorriu ele, beijando a barriga.

Sirius sorriu.

Andromeda tinha uma filha de oito anos…

Narcisa estava grávida de oito meses…

Lily de um mês…

Alice de três meses…

Parecia que todos aqueles filhos tinham sido planeados!

- E o padrinho vai ser o Sirius!- riu-se James, falando com a barriga de Lily, que apenas olhava para o céu suspirando profundamente.

- Está descansada, Lily… Quando chegar ao segundo mês ele vai dizer outra coisas…- riu-se Sirius, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela, ouvindo a música animada que vinha do salão, onde se dava o copo de água.

- O que irei dizer?- perguntou James, desviando a atenção da barriga de Lily para Sirius.

- Apenas te digo que a tua vida não será a mesma…- riu-se Sirius, imaginado Lily pedir figos no Inverno e castanhas assadas no Verão.

- É melhor não saber o que isso quer dizer…- murmurou James, voltando a falar com a barriga de Lily.

Sirius riu-se da figura do amigo, que parecia ir explodir de tanta felicidade…

Casado com a mulher que amava…

Futuro pai de um bebé que mal tinha um mês…

Então, Sirius lembrou-se.

Será que Bellatrix estaria grávida de Lestrange naquela altura?

* * *

O casamento de Narcisa viera e passara, trazendo a esperança a Sirius.

Era agora que ele fugiria com Bellatrix para bem longe de todos aqueles problemas…

Malfoy nunca pediria o divórcio, principalmente depois de a sociedade bruxa ter descoberto que Narcisa estava grávida dele.

Abandoná-la agora seria grave para a sua reputação…

E isso deixava Sirius descansado, para pensar que agora não existia nenhum obstáculo para a felicidade dele e de Bella juntos…

Mas, estranhamente, na última semana, Bella não lhe enviara uma única carta, o que o deixou preocupado, pois não sabia nada do que se estava a passar.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, tentando livrar-se daqueles pensamentos que lhe enchiam a mente de dúvidas e medos.

Olhando para o n.º 14 que marcava a porta de entrada de uma casa enorme em tons de amarelo, Sirius sorriu.

Bellatrix deveria estar em casa de certeza…

Olhando em volta, certificando-se de que Rodolphus não se encontraria por lá, Sirius abriu o portão, que soltou um rangido.

Caminhou sobre a terra húmida, até à porta, batendo com alguma força.

Logo, ouviu passos a descerem a escada e a porta a abrir-se, revelando uma mulher alta de longos cabelos negros, mas os olhos, antes de um azul safira, eram agora castanhos-escuros.

- Bellatrix…- murmurou Sirius, sorrindo e abraçando-a.

Bella mantinha-se em silêncio e quando Sirius a libertou, fixou um olhar frio em direcção a ele.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?- perguntou ele, confuso com aquele olhar.

Bella deu um sorriso simples, que em vez de transmitir doçura ou amor, transmitia malvadez.

- É melhor entrar… Black…

Sirius olhou-a ainda mais confuso.

Black?

O que ela estava para ali a falar?

Limitando-se a ficar com as perguntas em sua mente, Sirius seguiu uma Bella diferente, que de nada se assemelhava à antiga.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou novamente Sirius, logo que o silêncio se abateu na sala de visitas da casa.

Bella deu mais um sorrisinho antes de se sentar calmamente.

- Não notas nada de diferente, Black?- perguntou ela, cruzando as pernas.

- Porque me chamas de Black?- perguntou ele, com uma sensação estranha a invadi-lo.

- E porque não me respondes à pergunta?- perguntou ela, de novo, com um sorriso frio.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

Aquela mulher que se encontrava à sua frente não era a Bella…

Não podia ser ela!

- Eu vim buscar-te! Para partirmos, Bella! Vamos para bem longe daqui…

- Nós, Black, não vamos a lado nenhum juntos…- cortou Bella, num tom cada vez mais frio.

- O… O que queres dizer?- perguntou Sirius num murmúrio.

Sem responder, Bellatrix retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos um fio, cujo pendente era um anel de ouro branco com uma safira.

O anel que Sirius lhe tinha dado no casamento secreto deles…

Mas havia algo diferente nele…

A safira parecia estar coberta por algo vermelho…

- Sangue…- sussurrou Sirius, arregalando os olhos e com o coração apertado.

Bella sorriu maquiavélicamente, para depois atirar o colar para o chão.

- Decidi poupar pelo menos esta pequena recordação…- disse ela, levantando-se da poltrona e dirigindo-se à lareira, de onde observou o rosto de Sirius mudar de expressão a cada segundo que passava.

- Como… Quando… PORQUE A MATASTE?- gritou Sirius raivoso, com os punhos fechados.

- Bem… Foi muito simples, querido Sirius…- murmurou ela, pegando numa taça de vinho.- Eu matei-a utilizando uma maldição que foi à muito esquecida… Uma maldição que me permitiria entrar no corpo dela, obter as suas memórias, os seus sonhos… e os seus pecados!

Sirius engoliu em seco…

Ela sabia a relação que os dois primos tinham…

- E, obviamente, para eu puder ficar no corpo dela, tive que a matar primeiro, pois só se consegue completar a maldição quando a pessoa que nós queremos ocupar estiver moribunda… E foi isso que eu fiz!- continuou ela, calmamente, como se estivesse a contar algo de rotina.

Apenas a pequena ideia de ver o corpo de Bellatrix banhado em sangue fazia com que o seu coração começasse a bater com tanta força que poderia arrebentar…

- Uma maldição concedida por o meu mestre, sabes… Lord Voldemort…- sibilou ela, mostrando a marca de um crânio com uma serpente a sair da boca, cravada no braço esquerdo.- Os olhos são o espelho da alma… Acho que é assim mesmo a frase… E foi, por acaso, a única coisa do meu corpo que não mudou…

Sirius olhou-a nos olhos…

Sim…

Definitivamente aquela não eram os doces olhos de Bella…

- E perguntas-me quando… Bem… Tive a oportunidade de matar aquela degenerada logo quando a irmã dela casou…

Sirius engoliu, reprimindo as lágrimas que tentavam escapar dos seus olhos frios.

Bella tinha morrido há quatro dias atrás…

- E porquê? Não é uma pergunta com uma resposta tão óbvia… Sirius!

Sirius ergueu o olhar.

- Quem és tu…

Bellatrix sorriu.

- Finalmente uma pergunta interessante… Acho que me viste de relance há dois meses atrás, Sirius… Na festa de noivado… Estavas com a Bella atrás de uma coluna e eu com Rodolphus no jardim…

O estômago de Sirius deu uma reviravolta enorme.

- Tu eras a amante dele… Foi o Lestrange que te mandou assassinar a Bellatrix!- exclamou Sirius.

Bellatrix começou a bater as palmas, sorridente.

- Bravo, Sirius! Bravo! Sim… Eu era a amante de Rodolphus e foi ele até que me deu a oportunidade de ficar ao lado dele para sempre… Mas, não nos esqueçamos que foi Bella que me deu o corpo dela! Ela também merece os seus méritos, Sirius!- riu-se ela, andando pela sala de visitas, mas sem tirar os olhos de cima de Sirius.

- Mas para quê isto tudo?

- Vamos resumir então um pouco a história Sirius… Eu era a amante de Rodolphus… Tu o amante de Bella… Mas não um simples amante, pois não… Tu foste marido dela! E eu queria também ficar com Rodolphus, mas ele tinha uns pequenos problemas com o testamento do pai, que dizia que ele só podia herdar a fortuna, se se casasse imediatamente… Com uma Black! Obviamente que fiquei enfurecida! Eu queria casar-me com ele, mas ele foi obrigado a casar-se com aquela… garota!

Sirius ouvia tudo com uma atenção redobrada, mas pensando, também, numa boa forma de matar aquela mulher que andava em passos firmes e pesados à volta dele.

- Então, eles casaram-se! Eu queria concluir os meus planos, incluindo a maldição, mas Rodolphus impediu-me, sabes… Ele queria esperar, pelo menos até ter um descendente…

- Ele podia ter tido um contigo…- cortou Sirius, agarrando na varinha dentro do bolso, com firmeza.

- Sim… Mas eu não estou apta para ter filhos, Sirius… Eu não posso ter filhos… Mas continuando… Rodolphus então descobriu que a mulher, afinal, já estava grávida… De, exactamente três meses!

Parecia que o coração de Sirius tinha parado…

Três meses?

- T… Três meses…

- Sim, Sirius… Três meses… Não te recorda nada?- disse ela, sorrindo.

* * *

_- Esta será a nossa última noite, Sirius…- murmurou Bella, deitando-se em cima dele._

_- Não, Bella… Será a nossa primeira noite… A mais especial de todas…- proferiu ele, invertendo as posições e beijando-a, apaixonadamente.

* * *

_

- COMO TE ATREVESTE!- gritou Sirius, apertando-lhe o pescoço fino.

- Oh… Não sabias que ela estava grávida? De ti?- perguntou a voz de Bella, sorrindo maldosamente, não deixando escapar um gemido de dor devido ao aperto.

Sirius largou-a, recuando uns passos, acabando por tropeçar no tapete.

- Tu irias ser pai, Sirius… Pai! Rodolphus, é claro, não aguentou a ideia e pediu-me para que a matasse… Seria melhor ficar sem descendentes do que com um filho bastardo… com os teus genes!

Sirius ergueu a varinha furiosamente.

- Tu mataste a única razão de eu viver… Porquê? PORQUÊ?

- PORQUE, Black, Rodolphus é o único que me compreende e que me ama e Bella estava no caminho… Porque eu queria me tornar uma comensal da morte, sob a máscara de uma mulher que tu amavas… Porque foi graças a ti que eu nunca mais poderei ter filhos…

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Quem és?

- Lembra-te, Sirius… Lembra-te…

- DIZ-ME QUEM ÉS?- perguntou ele, voltando a prendê-la contra a parede.

- Anna Bynes… Lembraste?

Sirius afastou-se.

- TU!

Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Bellatrix.

- Sim, Sirius… Eu… A garota que tu mais odiavas na escola… A garota que tu seduziste no sexto ano, só para me humilhar… A garota que tu engravidaste e que teve que fazer um aborto, impedindo-a de ter mais algum filho!

- MENTIRAS! O filho não era meu!- gritou Sirius, erguendo novamente a varinha.- Eu nunca te engravidei!

- Era teu… Tu é que não querias dizer a verdade…

- Tu estás a mentir… Culpas-me por algo que eu nunca fiz… Acusaste-me, até, na altura, de ter cometido violação contra ti… E tudo porque foste humilhada?

- Tudo só porque fui humilhada? Não achas razões suficientes? Eu odiava-te e eu odeio-te! E quando soube que estavas envolvida com a noiva do homem que eu amava apenas aproveitei a situação… Matar aquela garota que estava no meu caminho e fazer-te sofrer… Matava dois coelhos de uma vez só…

Sirius deu um pontapé numa mesa, fazendo-a embater numa parede.

- Vá, Sirius… Solta a tua raiva… Solta a tua raiva contra a pessoa que matou a única razão de viveres!- riu-se ela, abrindo os braços.

- Um dia… Um dia voltarei e me vingarei…- murmurou Sirius, olhando friamente para a garota.

- Eu sei… E nesse dia… Eu estarei preparada, Sirius…- murmurou ela, sorrindo e indicando-lhe a porta de saída, mas Sirius, simplesmente evaporou no ar.

* * *

_Sirius sentiu o feitiço embater-lhe fortemente no peito, fazendo uma dor tremenda invadir-lhe todo o corpo._

_Ouviu Harry gritar ao longe por ele, enquanto caía por entre o véu negro daquele estrado._

_Ouviu Remus dizer algo confundível…_

_Ouviu outros murmúrios e palavras…_

_Entre eles o riso vitorioso dela…_

_De Anna Bynes, sob a máscara de Bellatrix Lestrange…_

_A mulher que o odiara…_

_Que o culpara de um crime que nunca tinha cometido…_

_E que o matara…_

_Estava a morrer…_

_- SIRIUS…_

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma sensação apaziguadora tomar conta dele, de repente._

_Sorriu, abrindo novamente o olhos…_

_- Bem-vindo Sirius…- murmurou Bellatrix, sorrindo-lhe._

_Sirius caminhou em direcção àquele anjo, com um vestido comprido de uma branco resplandecente, mas logo uma garota com os seus quinze anos de idade corria em direcção a ele._

_- Papai!_

_Sirius abraçou fortemente a filha, enquanto lhe sorria feliz._

_Os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros era algo que herdara dos pais…_

_Mas aquele sorriso maroto tinha vindo, definitivamente, do pai…_

_- Eu disse que um dia… em alguma altura… Nós voltaríamos a ficar juntos…- murmurou Sirius, olhando para Bellatrix._

_Ela sorriu, enquanto uma lágrima caía dos seus olhos._

_- Eu sei…_

_- Eu amo-te, Bella…_

_- Eu amo-te, Sirius…

* * *

_

The End...

* * *

Fim de 7 Pecados Mortais...  
Exactamente...  
Mas bem... Pondo de parte a tristeza!  
Esta fic é totalmente minha visão sobre a relação que Sirius e Bella tiveram...  
É meio fantasia...  
Meio realidade...  
ISSO não sei...  
Só sei que é uma das fics mais românticas que tive a oportunidade de escrever... Huhuaahauhauuha

**Mas respondendo às reviews:**

**nezinha:** Oi! Bem... Cá está o último capítulo! O grande final! E espero que tenha gostado, viu?

**Fini Felton:** Oi! Huhauhauhauhauhaa... Acho que não vai ser preciso pagar conta nenhuma! Hhuauhahuahu... E espero que esse capítulo lhe tenha dissipado as dúvidas, ok? Bjx


End file.
